Angels, Friends, Love and the War of Worlds
by Shadydrmr
Summary: ch21Up!SORATO! When he was young, Yamato lost his best friend and gained another. 10 yrs later a mysterious figure from his past is after him, & his friends...This is their story.
1. Tickets

Well, this is a new story I'm working on and I thought that it would be great to use an idea that a group of my friends and I write/draw. I hope you guys enjoy this.   
  
Shining blue eyes glistened as the reflection of the eyes' face stared back at them. Blonde bangs hung in front of the eyes, while a hand slipped into the water and brought the cool liquid to the lips.   
  
"Enjoying that?" The owner of the blue eyes didn't budge as the brown haired boy knelt down besides the blonde. "Listen, this is going to be a shock to him when he finds out. What do you think his girlfriend's going to say?" The blue eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What do you mean girlfriend!? He can't have a girlfriend!" The brunette smiled at the blonde.  
  
"Why not, you've got me." The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled his faces inches away from the sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"It's not the same. You know that, Sean." Sean sighed and kissed the blonde's lips.   
  
"I know. Are you sure you don't want me with you when you do this?" The blonde sighed and kissed Sean.  
  
"I'll see you later." The blonde pulled away from Sean and started to the school across the lake.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ishida Yamato!" A pair of blue eyes sparkled as they met the crimson ones.   
  
"Takenouchi Sora!" Yamato pulled the girl onto his lap and smiled as he held her still. Sora's crimson eyes glared at Yamato as his fingers slowly found her ribcage. She knew exactly what he was going to do, so she slapped his hand away from her side.   
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Sora asked as Yamato looked at her as if he was a reprimanded puppy.  
  
Yamato sighed and pulled his friend into his arms and smiled at her. "You know what." Yamato said in a low, seductive voice. Sora laughed at her friend. How many years had she known this blonde teenager? Nearly ten years she thought to herself.   
  
~Flashback~   
  
"Yagami Taichi, you are such a ball hog!" A six year old red head cried as she kicked the six year old boy in the shin. Taichi fell to the ground holding his leg in pain, his bushy brown hair shaking as he cried in pain.  
  
"Sor, that hurt!" Taichi cried as he stood up and threw the ball at the red head. "MOMMY!!" Taichi yelled as he saw a possibility of getting his friend in trouble.  
  
"Cry-baby!" Taichi spun around to face the person who dared to insult him. Sora looked in the direction the voice had come from. The voice had come from a tree that was surrounded by a group of bushes.  
  
"Tai, tree talk!" Taichi looked down at his little sister and nodded.   
  
"Yep, that tree talked, Hikari." Taichi glared at the tree. "It's a mean tree!"   
  
"Sora talk tree." Hikari said happily as she pointed towards the red head at the base of the tree.  
  
"Hello?" Sora cried as she jumped over the bush and stared up the tree. She saw a flash of blonde from up on one of the branches. "What c'ya doing up there?" Sora asked only to receive no response save a low sob. Sora tilted her head to the side and grabbed the closest branch to her and started climbing up.   
  
"Hey, why are you crying?" Sora asked as she saw a blonde haired boy sitting on the branch, crying. The boy didn't respond to her. "Are you ok?" She asked as she climbed in front of him on the branch.   
  
The blonde boy looked into Sora's eyes and she saw two teary sapphires stare through her. "Did that big mouth get you in trouble?" Sora looked at the boy in curiosity.   
  
"No. Thank you for stopping him." Sora added the last part quickly not knowing how long she would have the boy's attention. "Why are you crying?" Sora asked once more before she found her gaze trapped in the strong gaze of the boy.  
  
"What's your name?" The boy whispered quietly as he continued staring at the girl's crimson eyes.   
  
"S-Sora." She replied in a soft, distant voice.   
  
"I'm Yamato." The boy smiled at her and Sora felt her heart beat quicken.  
  
"Why are you crying, Yamato?" Sora asked again as she brushed a tear away from Yamato's cheek.  
  
"Everybody left me alone and they took her away!" Sora stared at Yamato in shock. She knew that being alone was not fun. She remembered that pain whenever her father had to go on another lecture tour.  
  
"MATTEU[0]!" Yamato looked down at the man standing below the tree. "Je te vois![1] Come here, Yamato!" The man yelled towards the boy.   
  
"If you are alone, why is he here?" Sora looked down at the man and then looked at the boy.  
  
"He's my Grand-père." Yamato stopped and stared at Sora as she looked at him in confusion. "My mom's dad, you know what I mean?" Sora nodded.  
  
"Grandpa." Sora said with a smile. Yamato nodded.   
  
"Yeah, they're French." Yamato said quietly.  
  
"Matteu, vein-la![2]" Yamato sighed and started to head down. Sora stared at him as he walked down. "Why did you take so long? You worried me!" Sora started down the tree as she listened to the boy talking to his grandpa.   
  
"Oh no!" Sora missed a branch and felt herself fall from the tree. She landed in Yamato's Grandfather's arms and then placed on the ground.  
  
"Fais attention, jeune dame[3}." Sora stared at the man in bewilderment. Yamato laughed as he stared at Sora.   
  
"Be careful, Sora." Yamato smiled at Sora, who blushed slightly. "Tell that big haired, loud mouth not to bug you anymore!" Yamato smiled as he followed his grandpa towards the car. Sora watched sadly as he walked off. Suddenly, Yamato turned around and ran up to her and smiled a smile that made Sora's heart beat increase ten folds.   
  
"What's wrong?" Yamato hugged Sora quickly and kissed her lips, then turned and ran towards his grandpa, leaving Sora in shock.  
  
~~~~End~~~  
  
"Earth to Sora!" Yamato waved his hand in Sora's face with a worried expression on his face, although he'd never admit it.  
  
"Sorry, Yama." Sora moved from Yamato's lap to the spot next to him on the bench. "We don't need Taichi getting mad about us being all close again, do we?" Yamato shrugged as he pulled Sora against him. Yamato's nostrils filled with the scent of Sora's shampoo and Yamato felt himself becoming dizzy by the delightful scent.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should mess with his mind." Sora glared at Yamato with a smile playing across her lips.  
  
"Ishida Yamato, you know that Taichi is our best friend, so why do you want to mess with his mind?" Yamato smiled as he stared at Sora's lively, curious eyes.   
  
"Well, if we fool Tai, we fool everybody." Sora smiled as she stared at the blonde teen.   
  
"What do you mean 'we fool everybody'?" Sora inquired as the blue orbs she stared into sparkled mischievously.  
  
"What I mean is we should play a joke on Tai, you know? Maybe we could go to the Valentines dance?" Sora's mouth dropped as she saw the sincerity in Yamato's eyes as he waited for her response. Sora smiled as she stared at the blonde.  
  
"A-are you serious?" Yamato nodded and couldn't help but grin as Sora leapt onto his lap with a yelp of joy. Yamato's eyes widened as Sora's lips were pressed against his.   
  
"Sora?" Sora pulled away from Yamato and found that his face resembled her math desk. Grumbling Sora looked over at her partner and saw a grinning Taichi and Mimi staring at her.   
  
"Nice dreams?" Mimi stated with a grin. Sora's face drained of color and she stared at them in fright. Had she been talking in her sleep? That wasn't her worst fear, talking in her sleep, it was what she would say that scared her the most.   
  
"Class, this is our newest student," The small group of friends looked at the teacher along with the rest of the class. Mimi and Sora looked at Tai and all of the other guys in the class' mouths had fallen at the sight of the new girl.   
  
"Men!" Mimi rolled her eyes as she eyed the girl besides the teacher, bowing in respect. The urge to spit on her was rising from deep inside Mimi, but she wouldn't do anything from fear of losing her popularity.  
  
Sora stared at the girl in shock. She was a little taller then Sora was and she defiantly had a powerful aura surrounding her. The blonde hair that fell across her shoulder was real, not some crappy bleach job, but a real vibrant blonde like Yamato and Takeru. As Sora's eyes finally stopped on the sapphire orbs staring at the class with a mixture of shyness and curiosity. The intense blue that stared back at Sora was an all too familiar blue. She had fallen in love with the only person she knew to have that color of eyes.   
  
"This is Ishida-Takaishi Tacelli[4]. She just moved here from France and…" The teacher continued to talk, but Sora was staring at Tai and Mimi in shock. None of them thought they had heard correctly, but they knew they had, the teenager at the front of the room shared the same last name with Yamato and Takeru.  
  
^.^V ~TBC~ ^o^  
  
A/N  
  
Well, I hope you guys liked this first chapter. I've dedicated it to my best friend, she knows who she is *waves happily* I based Tacelli's everything on her and she helped a lot on her design. Please R&R to let me know how this is.   
  
0Matteu: (French) Matthew, Yamato's French name.  
  
1Je te vois: (French) I see you!  
  
2 Matteu, viens-la! (French) Matthew, come here!   
  
3 Fais attention, jeune dame: (French) Pay attention young lady  
  
4 Ishida-Takaishi Tacelli, The reason for her having both Yamato and Takeru's last name will become clear later on 


	2. Concert

Responses for your reviews:  
  
Savoan Locc-Cali rules! I love the beaches! I don't think that there will be a lot of Koumi, but this story is chalk filled w/ Sorato.  
  
Yeux Des Anges- first of, I love your name! Second off, thank you for helping me with the French. You'll probably see a lot more mistakes, but I think I did pretty good for taking the language for three yrs so far(It's my second language that I'm taking at school No where near fluent. hehe). Please feel free to correct anything else you see. I try, but I would really appreciate it if you'd tell me when I made a mistake and how to correct it. Merci beaucoup!!!!   
  
Tacelli's identity will become clearer as the story progresses...in otherwords this chapter and the next one.  
  
TACELLI- This is next chap is dedicated to you.   
  
Discalimer: I don't own Digimon or else Tacelli would be a real character and Yamato would speak real French-even though mine is not as good as I think-and I would be a bloody millionare. *grin*  
  
Enjoy!  
  
ch2  
  
Yamato sighed as he stared at the guitar lying in its case. His mind was lost to reality as he thoughts about floated to what the day was and its meaning:   
  
18 January 2010   
  
Ten years to the day, Yamato had lost his best friend. He knew that he had Taichi and Sora, but he had lost his best friend and the only person he felt understood him. Then again, there wasn't any other person that had shared the nine months in his mother's womb with him.   
  
Pulling out his wallet, Yamato studied the photo that was taken on Takeru's second Christmas. There were three children, the one-year-old Takeru and two five year olds. The five year olds were wearing the same outfit; blue baseball caps, khaki jean shorts and gray baseball shirts. The smiling faces of two mischievous blue eyed, blonde children were captured in their moment of celebration, how were they supposed to know that with in the next few days they would be separated, never to see or hear of each other again.  
  
"I'm sorry, futago#. I hope your happy were ever you are." Yamato leaned against the stereo and sighed heavily at the thought of what his twin would look like today. No image came to his mind save the only picture he had seen in his grand-parents' house a few years back when Takeru, Taichi, Sora and he had visited. A picture of a blonde playing the trumpet with a group of guys smiling holding their instrument. The blonde was exactly how he would've imagined his sister to look like at the age of eleven. Only, he probably would have to approve of each of the guys she was hanging out with. Who knows what kind of dick was looking at her and he wasn't there to protect her.  
  
"Yamato?" Sora's voice broke his train of thought and pulled him back to reality. His gaze froze in Sora's eyes and he felt his heartbeat speed up and made his throat go dry.   
  
"Hey. So are you going to the concert tonight?" Yamato asked calmly, forcing his saliva down his throat.  
  
"I would, but there are no more tickets." Yamato frowned.  
  
"You never asked me!" Sora stepped back in shock at the stern tone in Yamato's musical voice. "Here!" Yamato pulled out four lanyards and handed them to the red head, a smile spreading across his face. "You'll come right?" Yamato asked with a puppy dog face. Sora smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course, you think I'd miss one of your concerts. Who else helps get you away from all of those fan girls?" Yamato smiled and hugged Sora.   
  
"I don't know, Mimi is starting to look pretty hot." Sora felt a pang of jealousy in side of her, but didn't show her jealousy.   
  
"But then again, what about Kani?" Yamato narrowed his eyes in jealousy, but stopped when he caught Sora's smile. "I won't hit on one of your band mates. Neither of us need the stress." Yamato smiled and grabbed Sora's hand.   
  
"I need to practice, so you need to leave." Sora nodded and hugged Yamato quickly.   
  
"See you tonight." Sora said as she walked out and left Yamato to pick up his guitar. He strummed a few chords and knew exactly what to play.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
"Hey, baby. Name's Yagami. Yagami Taichi, but you can call me your new boyfriend." Tacelli looked at Taichi with a bemused smile. Taichi smiled at Tacelli and rubbed her shoulder allowing himself to get closer. Tacelli rolled her eyes and moved away from Taichi's grasp, leaving the teen to fall flat on his face.   
  
"Sorry, I've got a boyfriend already." Taichi slammed his fist on the desk and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Tacelli smiled at Taichi as the image of Sean flashed in her mind.  
  
"A lucky man." Tacelli smiled as the bell rang for the start of there English class. Tacelli smiled. She was glad it was the last period of the day, she would finally be rid of Taichi's constant flirting.   
  
"Please turn to page 249 in your text book. We'll be studying the Romantics and how the Europeans differ from the Americans." The door swung open and Sora walked in, a smile plastered on her face. The teacher stared at her and was about ready to ask were her and Taichi's other half was, but then he remembered that there was a band performance that evening.  
  
"Will you or Mr. Yagami be giving Mr. Ishida his assignments today?" Sora's smile vanished into a serious, straight face.  
  
"I will, Tagomi-san." Sora replied in a calm voice. Tagomi nodded and pointed to her seat next to Taichi. Sora nodded and went to sit down besides Taichi, who sighed reluctantly as Tacelli turned her focus back to the teacher.  
  
"I'll take it that you and Yamato had a nice break." Taichi said in a whisper. Sora slapped Taichi's shoulder, making him recoil in pain.  
  
"Yamato and I are not like that! First off there has to be some sort of chemistry between us, and neither of us like each other in that manner." Sora stated, knowing all to well that these words were empty. How long had she hidden her secret desire for the blonde? Probably since she met him. She was never a girl to go up and tree and miss a step coming down. Then again, how many girls got there first kiss from a French speaking, Japanese, six year-old? Only Sora. Then again Hikari, but Takeru isn't that sure of himself to make a move like that. Then again, he does have the 'Ishida charm' running through his veins.  
  
"I thought so." Sora stared up at Taichi in shock. She had missed whatever he had said, because of her thoughts. 'Damn that Ishida!' Sora thought to herself. 'He doesn't know what he does to me!'  
  
"I thought he'd give these babies to you." Sora stared at the lanyards Yamato had given her earlier.   
  
"Yeah, there's one for you, me and two more people. Mimi's in New York, Jyou's visiting her. Koushirou is visiting a college with Miyako. Daisuke, Iori, Hikari and Takeru have finals they have to study for." Sora looked around the room trying to see if there were any girls that were willing to go with her and Tai to the concert, then again, she'd just be giving two people a chance to smother Yamato, while she and Tai fought them off.  
  
"Are those tickets for the Teenage Wolves?" Sora looked up and saw Tacelli staring at the tickets. Sora opened her mouth to respond, but Tai was quicker then her.  
  
"Yes, they are, and if you have nothing planned tonight, you're welcomed to join us." Sora glared at Taichi. How dare he think of bringing the new girl that Yamato could fall for, yet they still didn't know why she had the same last name as Yamato and Takeru.   
  
"Is that alright with your girlfriend?" Tacelli asked in a low, yet sweet voice. Taichi looked around in search of who Tacelli was referring to.  
  
"Sora?" Tacelli nodded. Taichi started laughing, a huge goofy grin spreading across his face. "Damn, Matt would kill me if I touched Sor in any sort of way." Tacelli stared at a blushing Sora.  
  
"Taichi, what the hell are you saying!? I'm not dating him! We're friends!" Sora said in a low authoritative tone. Taichi froze and petted Sora's back.  
  
"You need to lighten up, Sor. You always get touchy when I bring up you and Matt." Sora rolled her eyes, she knew what Taichi was going to say next, it was a normal conversation.  
  
"I'd love to go." Tacelli said with a grin. Taichi nearly fell out of his chair while Sora kicked his leg.  
  
"Ok, meet us at this address by 5:30." Sora quickly jotted down her address and handed it to Tacelli. "Afterwards, we'll be going in the back, so you can come with, under one circumstance." Tacelli looked at Sora with her ears wide open. "You cannot go after Yamato or any of the band members!" Tacelli nodded.   
  
"See you then." Tacelli smiled as the teacher started to hand out an assignment.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
"Where is she?" Taichi asked as he paced back and forth on the side walk. Sora sighed and looked at the place Taichi paced in. He had probably made some way so he could see the core of the planet, he had been pacing for so long.  
  
"Calm down, Tai, she'll be here." Just as Sora finished her sentence a car pulled up with a man that looked too old to be a person Sora's age's father. Sure enough, Tacelli climbed out of the car and leaned back to kiss the man on the cheek.  
  
"Merci, Pa-po. Je te verrai en minuit ce soir. Au revoir.#" Tacelli tapped the top of the car as she shut the door, allowing the man to drive off.  
  
"You speak French?" Taichi said flabbergasted. Tacelli nodded, a small blush slowly taking hold of her cheeks.  
  
"That's your Grandpa?" Sora asked. Tacelli nodded as she pulled her trench coat closed.   
  
Taichi stared at her. While he was dressed in a pair of khaki pants, a short sleeved T, and his letterman jacket; Tacelli was dressed more elegantly. She wore a ankle long, midnight-blue trench coat, a purple shirt that said: Regardez moi, Souriez moi, mais tu ne m'aurai jamais#. Then a nice skirt that ended half way down her calves and an inch above her boots.  
  
"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Tai." Sora hissed when she noticed her friends stare. "Forgive him, he's suddenly lost all of his mind." Sora apologized to Tacelli, who merely shook her head.  
  
"I understand." Tacelli sighed as Taichi looped an arm through both girl's arms and pulled them to the car.   
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
Yamato sighed as he watched the room slowly fill with people. "She better show up." He murmured as Kani passed by.  
  
"Ah, Yamato is in love with the fair Sora, is he not?" Yamato turned around to slug his drum player, but stopped as Yukio smiled at him menacingly.  
  
"What gives you that idea, Kani?" Yamato asked, trying to keep his calm.  
  
"I think you protest too much, little Yamato." Yamato rolled his eyes at the two boys, what did they know. Actually they knew too much. They shouldn't be able to tell that he was referring to Sora. Does that mean they knew about the song? Yamato hit his palm against his head. He was delirious.   
  
"Let's go." Kani called from the stage curtain. Yamato nodded and followed his band mates onto the stage. Yamato's blue eyes stared longingly at the front row. He had reserved those seats for her and three others, no doubt they'd be Tai, Mimi and Takeru, but all four seats were empty. Yamato sighed again before he started the show.  
  
"I'd like to start this evening with a song that Kani wrote himself, and we'd be honored if he would do vocals." Yamato smiled at his shocked friend. "I don't think I can put the right emotion into the song tonight. Here you go, dude." Yamato handed his black haired friend the mike.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
Sora sat down in relief that they hadn't missed the show. They were over an hour late.  
  
"Sora, calm down, we made it." Sora shot daggers at Tai with her eyes. He sat down so a seat separated him and Sora. Tacelli took the seat on the other side of Sora, making Taichi pout and sink into his seat.  
  
"Well, I'd like to dedicate this song to a special girl. I lost her when I was young and because of her I met a great group of friends. But this song is for her, wherever she is." Yamato glanced over at Yukio who struck the first chord for the song.  
  
"Now its years since your body went flat and even memories of that  
  
Are all think and dull, all gravel and glass.   
  
But who needs them  
  
Now - displaced they're easily more safe -  
  
The worst of it now:  
  
I can't remember your face.  
  
Return. Return. Return. Return  
  
For a while, with the vertigo cured, we were alive - we were pure.  
  
The void took the shape of all that you were, but years take their toll,  
  
And things get bent into shape...  
  
Antiseptic and tired, I can't remember your face.  
  
Return. Return. Return. Return.  
  
You were supposed to grow old.   
  
Reckless, unfrightened, and old,  
  
You were supposed to grow old.  
  
Return. You were supposed to return"  
  
As Yamato struck the final chords on his guitar he stared of at the now filled seats. He smiled coolly towards the red head, who smiled back at him. If only she knew. Was the only thing that went through his mind as his eyes fell onto her guests. His microphone fell from his hands, disbelief running over his face.   
  
"Thank you for coming. G'night." It was Kani who did the closing phrase and pulled Yamato off stage. He seemed to be in complete shock still as they helped him onto the couch. Yamato stared off in shock as the people with backstage passes started to enter.   
  
"Yama!" Sora ran over to her friend's side and stared into his blue eyes. Her heart raced ten thousand miles an hour as she stared into his eyes.   
  
"Hey, Sor, why the long face?" Yamato asked as if nothing had happened. Sora slapped Yamato's shoulder playfully.  
  
"You jerk, you scared me." Yamato smiled and hugged her.  
  
"What are friends for?" Yamato whispered in her ear.   
  
"Futago?" Yamato pulled away from Sora as soon as he heard the feminine voice. Blue eyes met blue eyes, both filled with tears as they stared at each other.  
  
"Futago." Yamato replied. 


	3. Reunion

Well, here is the third chapter of this story. Thank you all for reviewing so much. By the way, Tacelli, Yamato and Takeru refer to their maternal grandmother: Grams and their grandfather: Pa-po. Yes, I do mean Pa-po, it's not a type-o, its a nickname.   
  
Futago means Twin, it's japanese.  
  
Anyways, please enjoy this chapter.   
  
BTW, the song in the last chapter, Return, was not mine...Big surprise....It belongs to OK Go. Yes, it's a real band and a good one at that!  
  
Ch.3  
  
"Tacelli!" Yamato stared in shock at the blonde girl. Sora raised her eyebrow in curiosity. How did Yamato know this girl, Sora thought as she stared at the teary eyed blondes.  
  
"Where the hell have you been!" Yamato cried as he pulled Tacelli into an embrace, Sora and Taichi had only seen Yamato give Takeru before.  
  
"With Pa-po et Grams, in France." Tacelli said as she embraced Yamato, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.  
  
"That can't be, I stayed with them for a year after you left." Yamato stated as he pulled away from the girl. "Mom said that you were kidnapped. She cried herself to sleep every night." Tacelli stared at Yamato in curiosity.  
  
"Yama, Mom sent me to live with her friends in the Bahamas for a year and then I went to stay with Grams and Pa-po. She said that I would be safer there then with Dad and you." Yamato looked at her curiously.   
  
"We're fucking twins, how could you not be safe with me!? I'd die to protect you and Takeru! That Bitch!" Tacelli slugged Yamato's arm lightly and glared at him. Yamato rolled his eyes.  
  
"Man, you always did hate that word." Tacelli laughed, allowing a small playful smile to cross her lips. Sora grabbed Taichi's arm as her friend slowly sunk to the ground at the sight of the smile.  
  
"God Taichi, how much do you weigh!?" Sora stated as she released Taichi letting him fall to the floor. A dopey smile smeared across his face as his eyes remained on Tacelli.  
  
"Do you think that's healthy, Yagami?" Taichi blinked and brought his attention to the glaring blue eyes of Yamato Ishida. Taichi forced himself up to his feet and looked away from Tacelli's siren looks to Yamato's threatening protective glare.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be, Matt? All guys need a sexy girl to look at and Sora's too much of a sister to think that way of." Yamato's eyes narrowed even more so. Sora and Tacelli's eyes fell on the blonde's hands and watched as they balled into fists so tight the knuckles turned white.  
  
"Yeah, but my best friend doesn't need to be getting off by seeing my sister! You fucking prick!" Taichi stared at Yamato in shock. His chocolate eyes dulling as he looked at Tacelli. She had all of the Ishida tell-tale signs: Blonde hair, inhumanly blue eyes, smiles that brought members of the opposite sex to their knees, and bodies that were built for super-models and athletes. Taichi stopped, looked at Yamato and then slapped his forehead.  
  
"Shit!" Taichi looked at Yamato and sighed. "She's your cousin, man! I'm sorry." Yamato's patience was gone and before he even thought of pouncing, Tacelli was pulling him into a chair.  
  
"Sit!" Tacelli ordered as her blue eyes narrowed with warning. Yamato stared at Tacelli, his eyes shining with rebellion, but he swallowed his pride and nodded in agreement to his sister.  
  
"I wasn't going to do anything to him," Yamato smiled, "that was out of the ordinary." Taichi stood behind Sora and stared at the blondes as they talked.   
  
"Is he serious?" Taichi asked in a low voice so as not to interrupt the blondes. Sora looked at Yamato and smiled slightly. As her eyes fell on the other blonde, Sora felt her heart slow and the taste of bile rise into her throat.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
A pair of green eyes shimmered in the distance, its gaze fixed upon the red headed girl. It could sense the jealousy growing inside of her and he would insure it grew even more. How many chances in a lifetime was an Oni capable of increasing the chance of breaking a family that would control more power then the Devil had.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
"Sora?" Yamato's voice ripped Sora from her thoughts. Blue eyes gazing into her eyes seemed full of concern as she stared up at them. "You ok, Sor?" Yamato asked as he took Sora's hand in his.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora whispered and yanked her hand free from Yamato. She didn't catch the slight pang of hurt flash in his eyes when she was gone from his touch.   
  
"I didn't properly introduce you guys to Tacelli." Yamato smiled as he put his arm on Tacelli's shoulder. Tacelli smiled and placed her hands behind her back. "Taichi, Sora, this is my twin sister, Tacelli." Taichi's mouth dropped as he stared at Tacelli and Yamato, the information slowly knocking sense into the mass of hair and pouring itself into his brain.  
  
"So, Yamato's got a baby sister, too?" Taichi stated in shock. He suddenly felt guilty for all of the times he had told Yamato that he just didn't understand how it felt to have a sister. Not only did he understand how it felt to worry about his sister, but his sister was one of the hottest creatures on two legs.   
  
"Well, not really. Yamato's my little bro." Tacelli said with a smile as she glanced at her twin. His face looked like a child who had just been told he had to eat his veggies before he could have his desert.   
  
"By two bloody minutes, Tacelli." Yamato retorted as he stared at her, a joking smile playing across both of their faces. Neither Taichi nor Sora had ever seen Yamato act like this with a person they had just met, unless it was Takeru. Even then it took a while for Yamato to kid around with Takeru in their presence.  
  
"Hey those two minutes stopped you from having to change Takeru's diapers!" Tacelli stated. Yamato rolled his eyes as they broke into laughter. Taichi and Sora merely stared at them with blank expressions, neither knowing how to react to their friend's behavior.  
  
"Yamato, what is wrong with- who's the fox, man?" Yamato stared at Kani with his infamous protective glare. How many times had Yamato worn that face when it came to Takeru- too many to count- then again, there was only one member of the group that also got that same face, but she had never noticed it, like everybody else had.  
  
"This is my sister!" Yamato declared as he put more emphasis on the word 'sister'. Kani immediately understood what Yamato was hinting at and stepped off.   
  
"Yama, what's with you getting really protective when somebody says something about me?" Tacelli inquired as she stared at her slightly embarrassed brother.  
  
"I know these guys too well and if they laid a finger on you, they wouldn't see another day." Yamato responded quietly, his gaze falling to his shoes.  
  
In all of the sudden infatuation with Tacelli, nobody had noticed Sora sneak off. She didn't want to see Yamato having that much fun with somebody he hadn't seen since he was little. In her mind, Tacelli was a traitor and a threat to Yamato. She had left him once, what said she wouldn't leave again? She had severely damaged Yamato's family when she left and due to her Yamato was who he was in the digi-world. A walled off soul that was too afraid to let anybody near for fear they'd be taken away. It was her fault!  
  
"Yamato would never purposely hurt any of us. He's just happy that his twin came back." Sora whispered to nobody in particular. She was trying to convince herself of reasons that it was ok for Yamato to behave like this.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
"That's it Ai no Kodomo, she's a threat to your friendship with Yuujo no Kodomo. You must protect him from what he doesn't see." The green eyes sparkled with victory as the red head slowly absorbed his sub conscious message.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
"Where'd Sora go?" Yamato asked suddenly, noticing the red head had disappeared. Taichi and Tacelli looked around the room from their stationary spots, neither finding Sora.  
  
"Where the hell did that red head run off to? She was ecstatic about coming here and then she leaves?" Taichi scratched the back of his neck in confusion and then looked back at his friend. "Dude, you better not have hurt her!" Taichi growled as he stared at the baffled blue eyes of a honestly blonde Yamato. Taichi laughed as he realized that Yamato was having a blonde moment. The blonde didn't realize what Taichi meant by hurting Sora.  
  
"Tai, I would never do anything to put Sora in any type of harm." Yamato stated as if he had just been insulted. Wasn't it obvious that he never had any intentions of bringing harm to the people that were closest to him? Well, then again, Taichi and him did bicker a lot. Ok, 'bicker' is making light of the situation…ok, making the situation so white a blind person could see it was used incorrectly. The correct term would be: waged war. No that term is still making light of the situation. Still, no matter how many times the two arrogant leaders clashed, they were still best friends and Yamato would never let somebody else harm his friends.  
  
"Tacelli!" Yamato and Taichi looked up at the man that approached the small trio. Taichi recognized him as the man that had dropped Tacelli off at Sora's earlier that night. Yamato, on the other hand, smiled coolly as the man halted in front of him and his sister.  
  
"Pa-po!" Tacelli exclaimed and hugged her grandfather. "Regardez! Regardez! Je le retrouve!" # Tacelli's grandfather stared at Yamato intrigued at what his granddaughter was saying.  
  
"Qu'est-il qui tu retrouves?#" Taichi looked at Yamato for help as Tacelli and her Grandfather continued to converse in French. Yamato sighed and stood besides Taichi.  
  
"Lost?" Taichi shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"No, I'm just staring blankly, because that wall is so interesting." Taichi replied sarcastically.  
  
"Tacelli said she found him and Pa-po is trying to figure out who she's talking about." Yamato sighed as Taichi looked at Yamato with gratitude. Yamato turned, threw his shoulders back, straitened his posture and approached Tacelli's Grand-père.  
  
"Pa-po, c'est moi, Matteu. Est-ce que tu me rappeles?#" The man looked at Yamato and his eyes seemed to brighten as he saw the blonde teen.  
  
"Matteu?" The man touched Yamato's shoulder and stared at the boy in disbelief. "C'est toi! Mon petit Matteu!" Yamato was pulled into a large bear hug. Tacelli smiled as she saw her brother first squirm at the sudden touch, but soon give into the embrace. Taichi stared at his best friend, too confused to even guess at what had just happened.  
  
"Pa-po, where's Grams?" Yamato asked as he pried himself from the bear hug. The man smiled at Yamato.  
  
"She's home in France." Yamato looked at Tacelli curiously as she finished her response.  
  
"Matteu, your sister is one of the most stubborn women in the world!" Yamato and Taichi looked at Tacelli, who was smiling as if she were completely innocent. "Before the commercial was even over, she had ordered three tickets to Japan and had our hotel room reserved." Yamato cocked his head to the side and stared at his grandfather.  
  
"What commercial?" Yamato asked. Tacelli smiled and put her arm around Yamato's shoulders.  
  
"Wait until my friends find out that the guy they claimed was the sexiest rock star in the known universe, is my twin brother." Yamato stared at Tacelli, and then looked over his shoulder to find Sora.  
  
"Sora?" Yamato spun around and looked at the spot Sora had been. "Sora? Shit! I'll be back." Yamato sprinted away from the group, worry taking over his face. He was not going to lose Sora or any chance of a future they might have by him not noticing her disappearnce fast enough.   
  
'What am I thinking?' Yamato said as he turned the corner, still in pursuit of his friend. 'We're nothing more then friends and- Oh, hell I can say what I want, but I've got it bad!' Yamato mentally sighed as he crashed into a person causing both of them to fall to the ground.  
  
"Gomen." Yamato said quickly as he helped the person up.   
  
"No pro-" Blue eyes met crimson and a pang of jealousy and regret swept through the crimson.  
  
"Sora, hey, I was looking for you." Yamato's hand drifted to the stray strands of Sora's hair and tucked them behind her ear. "Why'd you run off?" Sora stared up into the blue eyes, her heart racing as his hand rested on her cheek.  
  
"I didn't want to interrupt your moment." Sora replied more sarcastically then she had intended.  
  
"Sora, are you jealous?" Yamato asked partially amused at the idea. Sora pulled away from his touch and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"You would like that wouldn't you?" Sora said as she turned on her heels to leave. Before she could take two steps, Yamato pulled Sora back into his arms and spun her around to face him.  
  
"No, I wouldn't like you to be jealous, Sora. Especially of my sister." Sora averted her eyes from Yamato's.   
  
"Does it make a difference, Yamato? You need to pay attention to her more then Taichi, the others or," Sora peeked up at Yamato as she quickly breathed before adding the last person. "Me." Yamato stared down at her in shock, how could she think that he didn't want to spend time with her now that his sister had come back. He would want Sora to be with him as much as always.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sor." Yamato whispered as he brushed his hand against her shoulder. "I don't want you to feel left out." Yamato's voice seemed so filled with honesty that Sora couldn't help herself from looking into his eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Yama, why did she just suddenly pop back into your life? Its been a long time." Sora asked as she snaked her arms around Yamato's waist.  
  
"I don't know, but she's my sister. Do you remember how upset I was when she left?" Sora nodded trying to stop the blush that was rising to her cheeks.  
  
"How could I forget. That's how we met." Sora said with a smile at the memory. "You chewed out Tai for trying to get me in trouble. I even climbed up that tree to find you an see why you were hiding." Sora relaxed as Yamato rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"C'mon, I want to introduce you to Tacelli." Sora hesitated before she agreed, knowing that she'd still have to release him.   
  
Translations:  
  
# Regardez! Regardez! Je le retrouve!- Fr- Look! Look! I found him!  
  
# Qu'est-il qui tu retrouve?-Fr- Who is he whom you found?   
  
# Pa-po, c'est moi, Matteu. Est-ce que tu me rappeles?- FR- Pa-po, it's me, Matteu. Do u remember me?  
  
***  
  
I don't know how long it'll take for the next chapter. School starts this week and tax season also does. I get to go do more hours of work and hmwk so I don't know when'll have the time...thank you for midnight runs. hehehe It won't take that long, I promise. 


	4. KO

Well, here's the fourth chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
Tacelli sat on the ground, her back pressed against the wall of the concert building. How long did it take Yamato to find his friend? When had Yamato even allowed himself to have a girl as a friend that he really cared for? Ten years can really change a person. What had happened to the little boy she had loved to hang out with and fight with for no reason? Probably where the little girl, she used to be, had gone.   
  
Ten years of searching for a sign of the blonde haired teen. Never knowing why she wasn't allowed in a certain room of the house, only to discover it was filled with recent and past pictures of her brothers. Why would her grandparents hide such a thing from her? Had Yamato been allowed to know things about her, or was he kept in the same dark she was? Every question pounded in her mind as she watched the streets, waiting for her twin to return.  
  
"So, you and Yamato are twins?" Tacelli looked next to her to find Taichi smiling at her and holding two cups of coffee. Tacelli nodded in response to his question as she accepted the coffee. "So, why were you two separated?" Taichi asked calmly, expecting to be beat over the head, as Hikari, Takeru, Yamato and Sora had done so many times before.  
  
"My mother took Takeru and me on a cruise when I was about 6 and Takeru was a little over a year old. She brought us to a friend of hers who lived in the Bahamas. I resided there for a year. My mother had left after one month, taking Takeru with her. Then I was shipped to France where I lived with my maternal grand-parents." Taichi's jaw dropped.  
  
"That's so cool!" Taichi paused as he thought about how it would've felt to be sent away from his family and not be capable of seeing them for over ten years. "Maybe not as cool as I thought. Did Yamato know that you were leaving?" Tacelli shook her head solemnly.  
  
"No, none of us did. In fact my father had left for a business trip. Mother said that Yama had gone with him, so she took Takeru and me away. She said something like: 'I'll never let that ass touch my baby girl. He will not be able to ruin her life as he ruined mine'!" Tacelli sipped her coffee and smiled at Taichi.  
  
"So what does this Sora mean to my little bro?" Taichi grinned at the thought of his best friends.  
  
"Well, it depends on whose view you are taking. Ask Matt or Sora and you get the 'we're only friends! Nothing more nothing less!' act. While if you take anybody from the group's POV (A/N The group includes Sora's tennis partner and Yamato's band mates, of course the Digi-destined are included!) They are so head over heels for each other it's all too funny and yet depressing. He spoils her with free tickets to his sold out shows and she gets him tickets for tennis. Yeah, I know what you are thinking: Tennis and Yamato?" Taichi grinned as Tacelli stared at him, her face contorted in confusion. "You should see the outfits she has to wear. Yamato goes, claiming that he's going to tease her about her game and her wearing a skirt, but then he winds up beating guys off of her as she beats girls off of him. It's one of the most comedic things you can see." Tacelli grinned as Taichi wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I was telling the truth when I said I have a boyfriend, Taichi." Tacelli said as she moved out of Taichi's grasp.  
  
"I know," Taichi responded. "I've got the duty of protecting you when Matt isn't here. Its like a deal the two of us have. I take care of Takeru, and now you, in his absence and he does the same for Hikari." Taichi grinned. "She's my little sister. Same age as Takeru." Tacelli giggled softly at the thought of her sibling. He would be about ten now. Did he take after the Ishida side, had he taken after the Takaishi side or had he been graced with the best form both sides as Yamato and her had been?  
  
"How is Takeru? He was so young when I last saw him." Tacelli grinned at the memory of the toddler running around the house in his diaper, one of twins' jersey shirts and Yamato's baseball cap pretending to be his big brother. It was so cute. Yamato and her laughing as they chased after him to get their clothing back.  
  
"I've got a picture with me." Taichi said as he dug into his back pocket and removed his wallet. The first picture was his school ID. The next was on of Taichi and Yamato in soccer uniforms with four other guys. After that was one of a red headed girl, a pink haired girl and a younger brunette wearing elegant dresses and sitting on a bench outside in a park. That picture was followed by one of Yamato and a younger blonde strumming their own guitars while sitting back to back on a stage, their legs crossed as they sang something.  
  
"That's him?" Tacelli asked already knowing the answer. Taichi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Yamato taught him how to play all of the instruments that he knew, except one." Taichi's grin widened at the thought of how Tacelli would react when she learned of Yamato's hidden instrument. Tacelli looked at him waiting patiently for him to continue. "The flute. Yamato took it up after Takeru stole his harmonica. It wa-" Tacelli's mouth dropped at the thought of the harmonica.  
  
"Did he have that thing for a really long time?" Tacelli asked, receiving an immediate nod from Taichi. "I got that for a graduation present after we left kinder garden. That bum took it from me!" Tacelli's lips formed into a cute little pout as she saw a man approaching them. He had spiky brown hair with green eyes that sparkled like emeralds.  
  
"Stay still, maybe he'll pass us by." Taichi whispered. Tacelli smiled and started to stand up. "What are you doing?! Sit down before you get hurt!" Taichi hissed.  
  
"SEAN!" Tacelli cried in joy as she ran to her boyfriend. Taichi watched in disbelief as the two embraced and kissed. What did he have that Taichi didn't? Taichi sighed as he gave up trying to get Tacelli. Even if she were single, they'd have to get by Yamato and his grandparents.  
  
"Hey good looking." Sean greeted as he pulled away from Tacelli's lips. "Any luck?" Tacelli nodded a childish grin and pointed towards Taichi and the wall. "That guy's your brother? He's not exactly what I expected." Tacelli shook her head.  
  
"Nope, that's Yamato's best friend, Taichi." Sean nodded, a small frown forming on his face.   
  
"Tacelli!" Yamato cried as he approached her and the others. Tacelli smiled and waved at her twin.   
  
"Yama!" Tacelli pointed towards Sean and smiled. "Yama, I want to introduce you to somebody." Yamato stared at the teen whose arm was wrapped around her waist. The boy seemed too happy and comfortable in that position. What right did he have laying a hand on his sister?!   
  
"Yama, what's wrong? You're hurting my hand." Sora whispered as she squeezed his hand trying to bring him back to reality.   
  
"Sorry, I got lost in thoughts." Yamato grinned at Sora, who smiled back. Tacelli stared at Yamato and Sora. They looked so cute together and neither of them wanted to release the other ones' hand.  
  
"Yama, this is my boyfriend, Sean." Tacelli smiled as she held Sean's hand.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you, Yamato. Tacelli has spoken nothing but nice things about you since I've met her." Sean offered his free hand to Yamato. Sora noticed a touch of an accent in his voice.   
  
"I wish I could say the same. I have no doubt my sister would find somebody good for her." Yamato said with a smile as he accepted Sean's hand. Both men squeezed as hard as they could, trying to match the other one's strength.  
  
"Yama?" Sora's voice broke through the two guys' macho moment. Yamato looked over at Sora and smiled at her.   
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Sora." Yamato stated before he pulled his hand back. "Tacelli, this is Sora. She's my best girlfriend and the only girl at school who isn't going after me." Tacelli smiled at Sora and Sora returned one. Tacelli's grin widened as she caught Sora's glance at Yamato. It seemed so full of affection, not that friends don't care for each other, they normally don't have that much emotion in one glance.  
  
"I'm glad to meet you, Sora. I hope you've taken care of my brother in my absence." Sora cocked her head to the side as she glanced thoughtfully up at Yamato's face.   
  
"He's been ok, I guess." Yamato hit Sora's arm as she smiled up at him. "I'm fooling with you, Yama." Sora stated, but it was too late. Yamato had his arms wrapped around her waist and his fingers knew exactly what they were to do.  
  
"I've just been ok?! Are you planning on changing that response any time soon?" Yamato asked as he continued tickling her.  
  
"Stop *giggle* Yama *giggle* Please *giggle* Stop!" Sora stated in between fits of laughter. Yamato smiled as he continued to tickle her petite figure. Sora wrapped her arms round Yamato's neck to try and lessen the squirming. Yamato felt so warm against her, and she didn't mind his touch. She loved whenever he tickled her, just because it was the only time they could get really close.  
  
Yamato smiled as Sora's arms tightened around his neck and her body squirmed against his. Regrettably, Yamato's body reacted in a way Yamato didn't want to happen. He prayed Sora didn't feel or notice his reaction to her touch. Yamato bit his lip as he felt Sora's leg brush his thigh. To keep himself from moaning in a mixture of frustration and torture, he buried his face in Sora's shoulder. Sora stopped moving , but kept herself against Yamato. One hand slowly touched his hair as her mind tried to figure out why he had stopped.  
  
"Yama?" Sora asked, her voice hinted at her concern. "Are you ok?" Yamato shook his head against her neck and sighed softly. This caused a Sora to shiver from his breath's contact with her skin.  
  
"My stomach." Yamato whispered as he moved one hand over his stomach. He wasn't lying, his stomach had started to hurt after he put his head down, and the pain was increasing more. The plus was that his unwelcome swell had gone down.  
  
"Lay him down." Sean said as he kicked a bottle a way before he laid his jacket down for Yamato to use as a pillow. Sora slowly lowered Yamato, only to discover that he wasn't about to let go of her. "Sora, move away, let me see what's wrong." Sean stated as he kneeled besides the blonde; pushing Sora away from Yamato's grasp.  
  
"What's going on?" Taichi asked as he approached the small group. "What happened to Matt?" Taichi glanced at Sora and saw the fear in her face. He slowly walked to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Sor, you ok?" Sora didn't budge as she stared at Yamato's pain filled body.   
  
She didn't understand what was happening. He was fine only a second earlier. "Make him better, Tai." Sora whispered. Taichi looked at his red headed friend and frowned when he saw the tears building in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Sor. Matt's too knuckle headed to go anywhere." Taichi glanced over at the worried expression on Tacelli's face and then back to the dams about to burst in Sora's eyes. 'Matt wouldn't leave you even if God himself promised him the best riches in life. I know he'd want you.' Taichi sighed as he rubbed Sora's shoulder. He knew Yamato loved Sora. Everybody in the group thought it was a crush that one of them would get over soon, but Taichi knew his best friends well enough to know better, and they were not mere crushes. Never had Sora nor Yamato ever been so infatuated with another person that they would kill somebody to insure their crushes' happiness. At that moment Sora looked, to somebody who didn't know her true self, like she was about to cry in sadness, but to the people that knew her well, she was going to kill whoever put Yamato into that position. And then cry.  
  
"Taichi, has this ever happened before?" Tacelli asked quietly. Taichi shook his head. Nobody understood what was happening to Yamato. It didn't make since, one minute he was joking around with Sora the next thing they know he's writhing in agony. Taichi sighed as he focused his attention on Sora.   
  
Like hell she didn't love him.  
  
-o-…^.^v…^o^   
  
Green eyes faded to gray as they focused on Yamato's body. His destiny was too great for him to spend a second on anybody that would ruin 'the Plan'. Yamato could not mess up 'the Plan'! The fate of all humanity rested on his acceptance or rejection of his fate.   
  
"You will not fail me, Yamato." The owner of the eyes' lips twisted into a menacing smile. "Just you wait." With a crazy sounding laugh he turned and disappeared into the night sky.  
  
-o-…^.^v…^o^  
  
"It's almost midnight, Tacelli. Shouldn't we go back to the hotel and tomorrow we can find out how he is?" Sean whispered into Tacelli's ear. Tacelli glared at him, with a look of disapproval.  
  
"Sean, you can go back if you want, but I'm going to stay here." Tacelli glanced at Taichi's sleeping face pressed against Sora's blank expression; her eyes glued to the door the doctor would come through. "I need to be here." Tacelli added as her eyes focused on her boyfriend's.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cell. I'm gonna go back and retire for the night." Tacelli nodded. "Night." He whispered as he stood up, Tacelli besides him.  
  
"Night." She replied, before her lips brushed his in a soft kiss. She watched sadly as Sean called for a cab and left in the direction of the hotel. She turned around and looked at the room.  
  
-o-…^.^v…^o^  
  
'NO!!' Yamato fell to the ground again. His pain had subsided, or at least his mind had adjusted to the pain and started focusing on the scene before him.   
  
A man in a black outfit glared at him with brewing gray eyes. His hand clasped around Sora's neck as he tightened his grip. Sora was clawing at his hands, tears fell down her cheeks and she looked like she was about to pass out.  
  
'STOP!!! SORA!' Yamato ran at the man again, this time the man was thrown off balance and Sora was released. Yamato pulled the gasping girl into his arms and stared at her as tears swelled in his eyes.  
  
'…ya…" Sora tried to talk, but it sounded so raspy, Yamato brought his lips to hers to stop her attempts of speech.  
  
'You think that'll save her, Ishida?' Do you think it's her that I'm truly after?!' Yamato looked at the malice filled smile. 'I want the power you and your family holds! The power your loved ones and you hold!' Yamato glared at the man and was about to jump him, but remembered that Sora was still in his arms.  
  
'Your name!' Yamato ordered as he glared at the man. 'Tell me it!' The man smiled.  
  
'Storm,' he replied with a calm voice. 'I'm ALWAYS watching.' Storm added before Yamato felt himself falling again.  
  
-o-…^.^v…^o^  
  
"ONICHAN!!" Yamato woke with a start. He looked in front of him and saw nothing but red….  
  
TBC  
  
-o-…^.^v…^o^  
  
I know you guys must hate this. I'm leaving at another cliffhanger. Sorry. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R or else I won't update the next chapter until I get a review. 


	5. Memories of Bad Man

Well, Here's the next chapter...enjoy  
  
Savoan Locc- I'm not a huge fan of the NFL- football, right?- I only watch the superball if the 49ers or Raiders are there, just b/c they belong to CA. *grin* Stupid question, what's locc?  
  
Violette Mai- Well, I actually have a pic drawn of Yama and Takeru strumming their guitars together. All of the pics I mention, I've usually drawn already. When i get my website up, I'll post it so you guys can see what I'm actually trying to describe. Enjoy this chapter...  
  
Disclaimer- see previous chapters. *doesn't want to be reminded of the horrid truth that she doesn't own digimon*   
  
"ONI-CHAN!!!" Yamato woke with a start and only found red in front of him. He reached out to touch the red mass, and discovered that it was Sora. She was asleep besides him, her face seemed moist from tears.  
  
"Sora?" Yamato whispered as he brushed a few strands of hair from her angelic face. Sora moved and let out a soft moan before she opened her eyes and stretched.   
  
"Yama!" Sora cried happily and wrapped her arms around him. If you ever do that again, I will make you come back to life and then kill you myself!" She stated as she buried her head into Yamato's shoulder. He smiled as her scent ran through his nostrils-lilac.   
  
God, how much had he grown to love that smell? He was addicted and Sora was slowly becoming a drug he feared he would never be able to give up, even though he hadn't even tasted her yet. How many times had he awoken from a dream, his fingers to his lips in an attempt to find proof that her lips had been there. And then cry in frustration as reality crashed down on him.  
  
"Thank God, you finally woke up, Yama." Yamato looked at his desk, both Tacelli and Taichi sat there playing a game of cards. How had he gotten home? The last thing he remembered was collapsing in the alley after the stomach pains.  
  
"Dude, you scared the fuck out of us. What happened? One minute your messing with Sor, the next your gasping for air and holding your stomach in pain." Yamato shrugged, but the image of Storm flashed into his mind and he shivered.   
  
"Oni-chan!" Takeru burst into the room. His blonde hair soaked from the shower, and his clothes clinging to him because of his damp skin. "Daijoubo!? What did they do to you?" The small boy cried as he rushed to his brother's side. He halted as he noticed that Sora was not budging from Yamato, and coughed irritatingly. Sora glanced back at him and shrugged. Takeru was insulted. He looked at his brother with a look of utter disbelief.  
  
"Oni-chan!" Takeru whined.   
  
"Takeru, let him have a quality hug with his girlfriend." Taichi stated as he quickly ducked as a pair of shoes were thrown at him. Yamato and Sora were now sitting across from each other on the bed, allowing Takeru to claim his place besides Yamato.  
  
"Takeru, I want you to meet somebody." Yamato said as he came back to his senses. His nostrils seemed to pout as they realized they lost the sweet lilac scent. Takeru looked at Yamato as his brother clambered out of his bed and walked over to Tacelli's side.  
  
"Who's that lady?" Takeru asked with pure curiosity, but something in his mind told him that this wasn't good news.  
  
"Niisan, this is Tacelli." Yamato paused to allow his words to sink into Takeru. "She's my twin; our sister." Takeru's jaw dropped. Yamato knew he would be too young to remember her, now he would have to worry about how he would accept her.  
  
'Twin sister!?' Takeru cried in his mind. "What the fuck!?" Takeru's hands flew to his mouth when he realized he'd said that out loud. He giggled quickly and then smiled at Yamato, knowing that would make things better. Yamato could never stay mad at him.  
  
"Takeru, language!" Yamato stated before he looked at Tacelli, his eyes reflecting a strong apologetic expression before he looked back at Takeru.  
  
"I hate to be rude, Yama, but Pa-po's probably going to be mad that I spent the last two nights here." Yamato looked at her curiously. "You've been asleep for two straight days and so we brought you home after a night of observation." Tacelli stared at Yamato and sighed. She had no clue if he would understand what she was thinking, but twins have that strong bond. Hopefully he would hear her. 'Yama.' Yamato's head twitched as he looked around the room once to find the voice. 'He's back. The bad man, do you remember him?'   
  
Yamato sighed.   
  
How could he ever forget the bad man. (A/n, ppl, leave me alone. They were 5 the last time they saw each other, its 5 yr old logic! On with the story!) How many times had the bad man attacked them when they were sleeping or playing in the 'spot'. Yamato grinned at the memory of their old hide out. The only time the twins had a break from Takeru.   
  
'I remember. Tall, cloaked in black, stormy eyes.' Yamato sighed at the memory. It seemed so familiar, the image of the bad man appeared in his mind and one of Storm.   
  
'Yama?' Tacelli looked at her twin with concern. 'Why was your pain so weak?' Yamato looked at her bewildered at the statement.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Don't you remember that when we felt a strong emotion the other one felt it almost to the same extent?' Yamato nodded. 'I only felt a twist in my gut, nothing more, nothing less. Why would that be?'   
  
'We've been separated for so long.' Tacelli shook her head.  
  
'No, that's not it or else our connection wouldn't be good.' Yamato shrugged.  
  
'Magic?' Tacelli nodded.  
  
'Bad man.' She replied in a low voice as if the name would summon their childhood terror.  
  
"Taskelli, why are you here?" Takeru asked with a sly grin. Tacelli looked at her youngest brother with a smile.  
  
"I saw Yama on TV and had to find him." Takeru's lips formed at tight line as he looked at his big brother.  
  
"I thought that you had sworn to forget any pain from your past!?" Takeru seemed to ask in a strong commanding tone. Yamato raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Was Takeru jealous or threatened by the return of Tacelli? Then it hit him in the face. Takeru had been with their mother when she left Tacelli. He knew what was going to happen to her and she never once told Yamato. Instead he had seemingly forgotten her and allowed Yamato to believe that his sister had abandoned him just like his parents soon had.  
  
"That may be, Takeru, but I made an exception for you." Takeru seemed taken back by the unexpected response. He knew why his mother had gotten rid of the bitch. Even at the age of one, Takeru had known she was a bitch. Always taking Yamato away from him, but when his mother overheard one of his dad's conversations with her lover- oh yes, Nancy Ishida wasn't as innocent as she may had looked to the children during the divorce. Her husband drank, slept around and became an abuser, while she merely found comfort in the arms of a man. A man that Takeru was sure wanted to harm Tacelli.  
  
If Tacelli really was in danger then why was she made to live with her grandparents. She got the lucky way out and Takeru wouldn't forgive her for that. She killed a part of Yamato when she left, not like she could help it, but Takeru still blamed her anyways. She didn't have to watch Yamato torn away from Takeru and dragged away not to be seen for three years. She didn't suffer the dramas of the digital world! She didn't have to run away to Yamato and find a place to be safe from becoming punching bags for their parents every night. She didn't know how it felt to leave your best friend behind. She didn't know the pain that Takeru went through not knowing why Yamato had run off, but knowing that she was the blame of it. Everything that happened to Yamato after her shipment was her fault.   
  
Of course Takeru would never admit this to Yamato. Yamato would become irate at the mere thought of his siblings not getting along. Tacelli and Takeru had always been his life even when he had his parents.  
  
It was disgusting.  
  
Takeru was dirty, he needed to take a bath. His father would be arriving soon.  
  
****************  
  
TBC  
  
**************  
  
I know I made Takeru seem like a brat, but the bond that Yamato and he have shared has just been threatened. Sorry.   
  
BTW: I'm not updating until Lisa Oceans Potter updates From Heaven to Hell *grabs chapters 6 & 7* these will not be posted!!! So please update that story soon!!!! Its one of the best fics!!! 


	6. She never saw the busuntil it was too la...

Well, I used the excuse of waiting until Heave to Hell is updated in hopes that the fic would get updated a lot faster *grin*. Nobody go yelling at her or anything! I used that excuse though, b/c I didn't think she would be updating so soon...I needed more time to get these two chapters up. I try not to post until I have two chapters waiting incase I can't get the computer to write- a very scary thing in my opinion- But I needed more time to write it...oh well, they're up no, so no complaints. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry, Lisa Oceans Potter and anybody else who was upset by my addition.   
  
Oh, yeah, just to explain something about the parentals...there are none! Simple as that. Yama is emmancipated and in my world that means that his parents had to buy the house, but his band profits help pay for the other stuff. Takeru ran away to live with him, b/c the mom was never home- same as their dad- and he needed to be closer to family. viola! That's the reason that Sora and Taichi's mother are so interested in things that happen later on in the story...*repremands self for giving too much info on* No more spoilers...even if u can't tell or guess what I mean...I hope you all enjoy!!!  
  
Taichi's jaw dropped. Takeru had just flipped Yamato off and walked out of the room. When was that boy ever known for flipping somebody off- especially Yamato!? Taichi knew that even though Takeru claimed he wanted independence from his brother, his still clung to it like a baby to its blanky.  
  
"I'm sorry, you guys. I don't know what's bugging him so much." Yamato sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Sora watched him, making sure he was still feeling well. Even if Takeru was a child, she would smack him outside his head if he caused Yamato to have another attack.  
  
"Yama, I'm sorry, but I have to go back. Sean said he'd come get me today around this time." Yamato nodded and stood up to escort Tacelli to the door. Only, she didn't rise from her seat. Yamato looked at her steadily.  
  
"Tacelli?" Yamato asked verbally and mentally, simultaneously. Tacelli looked up and sighed. "My head hurts a little. You know, just overwhelmed at seeing you and Takeru after so long." Tacelli paused as she stood and smiled at Taichi and Sora. "Can I come back over later on?" Yamato shook his head. Tacelli's smile fell into a depressed grin as she saw the disgust in her twin's face.  
  
"What the hell are you asking that for!?" Yamato ordered. Tacelli's shoulders fell, but Yamato's façade didn't change. "You don't have to ask. Where I live, you live." Tacelli looked up at her brother and smiled with pure happiness.  
  
"You fool!" Tacelli cried as she hugged Yamato quickly. "Don't do that." Yamato grinned sheepishly. "I know that's fake remorse." Tacelli added quickly. "You did that when we were little, way too much." Yamato snapped his fingers and then shrugged.  
  
"Drat, well, I can't get anything passed you, can I?" Yamato asked with a smirk. Tacelli laughed and slugged Yamato's arm playfully.  
  
"Tu m'as manqué." Tacelli replied before she left the room. Taichi, Sora and Yamato following behind her. They waved good-bye as Sean and her grandpa arrived to get her. Yamato hugged his grandpa and said something to him in French, that neither Sora or Taichi understood. Some sort of date was mentioned and Yamato's expression had fallen briefly before a smile crossed his face once more. The small group broke up and Yamato returned to his friends.  
  
"Yama, what does that mean?" Sora asked as she looked into the icy blue eyes. Sora knew he was thinking about Takeru. Why else would his eyes be so cold at a moment like this?  
  
"What? Oh, um," Yamato thought carefully to himself and then wrapped an arm around Sora's waist. "I missed you." Sora stared at him, their eyes caught in the other's gaze and she let out a soft giggle.  
  
"That's so cute." Sora said with a shy smile. Yamato liked having Sora this close, hell what guy wouldn't? Err…well, Yamato would probably kill any guy that got this close and then hurt her. Hey, how many times had he wanted to kill Taichi during his concerts for being able to sit next to her.   
  
'God, I AM depressing!' Yamato stated to himself. 'How many guys get envious, because their best friend can sit besides the girl of his dreams. Only Ishida Yamato.' Yamato sighed. He didn't notice that he was still holding Sora in his arms, but when he felt her skin on his face, his eyes shot open and he looked at her apologetically.  
  
"Gomen. I got caught in a thought." Yamato stated as he pulled away reluctantly. Yamato had to blink a few times, because he thought he saw a flash of sadness in Sora's face when he had pulled away. Why hadn't Taichi stopped them earlier? Yamato looked over his shoulder to find Taichi staring at a man that was walking towards them.   
  
"Tai?" Sora's voice didn't reach Taichi as he stared at the man, trying to figure out who he was. Yamato saw the man and ran to Taichi's side, pulling himself from Sora's side.   
  
"Inside now, Yagami!" Yamato cried as he pushed Taichi towards the door trying to get him away from the man. Yamato heard a bottle break, Sora's scream seemed to echo in his mind and time seemed to slow as he spun around.   
  
Sora's face was confused as she found herself in the street, she stared straight at Yamato. Their eyes glued to one another. Yamato thought he heard her scream for him He released Taichi, his blood was pumping to the max. A horn sounded in the distance as Yamato took a step towards Sora, he saw a glimpse of metal. He threw his hands up in terror as he darted forwards.   
  
Everything happened so slowly. 


	7. Taichi, scared shitless

Everything happened so slowly.   
  
Three steps forwards and Yamato was in the road. Sora looked like she was frozen to the spot, her eyes never left his. The bus was closer and Yamato could see it from the corner of his eye. His mind crying for Sora to come into his arms.   
  
The bus was closer.  
  
Yamato threw his arms in front of him to push Sora.  
  
The bus was a second from them. The horn blared.  
  
Yamato tried to push Sora. Yamato could feel the metal of the bus' bumper and Sora's body pushing off the weight of his arms. Closing his eyes, Yamato waited for the knowing death that had just washed upon him.   
  
Only it never came.  
  
Yamato's blue eyes opened, waiting to see the white walls of the hospital. The medical cords sticking from him as he was fixed to the closest they could make him to original. He waited to hear the singing angels waiting to except him into heaven or eject him into hell.   
  
There were no white walls. No choir of angels. Nothing, but blackness.  
  
Time had frozen.  
  
Yamato looked at Sora, and became confused. She looked like she was in mid fall. The bus was next to him, the cold metal up against his skin. Yamato looked back into Sora's eyes tears had swelled in them as they were glued to the spot he laid.  
  
Yamato shot up, not sure how long time would remained paused. He lunged towards Sora and pulled her onto the sidewalk. He kept his arms tight around her.   
  
The minute he was clear, the bus soared past the friends. As the bus left their view, Yamato saw Taichi come running across the street. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. Yamato could see that he was scared shitless from the features on his face.  
  
"YAMATO! SORA!" Sora stayed in Yamato's arms, afraid to move as Taichi approached them. "MATT!! SOR!" Taichi flung his fist into Yamato's shoulder as he came to a stop before them.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" Yamato demanded with a very insulted expression.  
  
"Next time you tell me, you don't love each other, I'll do worse then punch you." Sora stared up at Yamato, trying to figure what had happened.  
  
"What are you talking about, Tai?" Sora looked up at Taichi, then Yamato. "Yama, how'd we get out of the road?" Yamato shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry, I tried to protect your head when we rolled. I guess it didn't work." Sora didn't look taken by the response, but nodded to appease her friend.  
  
"Yagami, Taichi, what the hell did you mean by saying we don't love each other!" Sora cried, ready to slap her friend silly for his comment.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
"Tacelli, what did Yamato say?" Sean asked as he kept his girlfriend close to him. Tacelli rested her head on Sean's shoulder and thought about what he was talking about. She sighed and intertwined her fingers with his.  
  
"I said nothing." Tacelli pulled away as she felt Sean stiffen. "He was passed out for so long, I didn't want to ask him." Tacelli sighed as she remembered the sad depression on her twins face when Takeru reacted so rudely. "I couldn't."  
  
"Tacelli," Sean buried his face into Tacelli's hair. "I bet its really hard to do this, but you need to. This is life or death situation." Tacelli sighed, allowing her shoulders to droop.   
  
"I don't want him to hate me." Tacelli murmured. Sean sighed and rubbed Tacelli's shoulders. "Sean, you should've seen the look on his face when his friend- the red head girl, Sora- disappeared. I never thought my brother would care like that for another girl. I mean, he thought girls were disgusting the last time we spoke." Sean laughed and kissed Tacelli's cheek, causing the blonde to look up at him with curious eyes and pursed lips.  
  
"Guys change, Cell. We go from not liking girls, to being absolutely in love with one and befriending as many as we can so we can understand the one we love." Tacelli's lips fell into a childish frown. "What?" Sean asked, knowing he had said something wrong when he got that face.  
  
"Well, I'm the one girl that you hang out with." Tacelli stated. Sean's face contorted into confusion.  
  
"You want me hanging out with other girls?" Sean smiled and hugged Tacelli. "You mean I can have more then one girlfriend!? You're the best!" Sean cried and he kissed Tacelli. Tacelli pulled away and slapped his arm. Sean recoiled and rubbed his arm as his eyes got caught in the poisonous glare from his girlfriend.  
  
"What do you think I am? Trash?!" Sean shook his head.  
  
"Joking! I'm joshing you, Cell." Tacelli calmed down and Sean relaxed, praying she wouldn't attack him again. "I don't want anybody but you." He whispered in a small voice, so her grandfather wouldn't hear.  
  
"Good. I mean, if you want another girl, go ahead and break up with me." Sean stared at Tacelli, he knew he had hurt feelings, now she was getting defensive. Tacelli moved out of his reach and relaxed in the corner of the car. 


	8. Late Night Meeting

Well, just to tell you all what's going on...you'll have to read the story. I know my friends Tacelli and Ta(backwards K)eru understand what's going on. Everything'll start to fall in place as the story continues...be aware it's going to become crazy. *grin* But what one of my stories don't have the crazy twisties? This one'll be jack full of 'em. Oh, and the length of the chapters varies from the main thing happening. If I wanna leave you all dying to read the next chapter, it'll be short, otherwise it'll be nice and lengthy. Enjoy and please R&R.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'TACELLI!' A small blonde boy, around five, sprinted forwards towards the blonde girl lying on the ground. 'Wake up!' The boy cried as he knelt besides the girl, he shook her shoulders tenderly. Tacelli did not wake, she remained limp, seeming to be sleeping.  
  
'I'll find you child.' A deep masculine voice echoed in the boy's mind. The boy's blue eyes looked around him hurriedly, trying in vain to hide the fear rising in him.  
  
In this land, this land covered in blackness, no words were ever spoken, only thought. Each thought, each cry could be directed towards the person it was meant for. Yet, only the children of the darkness could truly control the true power hidden in the depths of darkness.   
  
'Yama…' The boy's eyes glued themselves to the girl and smiled as she looked up at him. 'Yama, what happened? Is he still here?' Tacelli stared up at her twin. He shook his head and put a finger to her mouth and she knew that he meant for no communication.   
  
They stood quietly on their short legs and quietly moved in the direction that their gut told them to go. The darkness was detested by both of them, yet they were grateful for its protection from the 'Bad Man'.  
  
'Yama?!' Tacelli's frightened voice ran through Yamato's mind. He spun around and came face to face with his sister. She had tears swelling in her eyes as she looked up at him. 'Where's the baby?' Yamato stopped and looked over his shoulder towards the small hint of light.   
  
'He's at home. Where we're going.' Yamato added quickly as he grasped his twin's hand. Tacelli nodded and followed Yamato quickly as they made their way towards the small hint of light that only he could see.   
  
Tacelli sighed in relief as she watched her twin walk into the light. Soon the warm light absorbed her and she could feel the warmth of her bed. Smiling to herself, Tacelli knew she and her brothers were out of harm's way. At least, until they returned to the dark world.   
  
Silently she prayed that Takeru would never suffer the pains and trials of the dark world. She never wanted to venture to that world again, but then again it was better then listening to her parents fighting late at night.   
  
Shaking her head slowly Tacelli snuggled closer to her pillow and allowed herself to fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
-o-…^.^v…^o^  
  
Tacelli sat straight up in her bed. A cold sweat had taken claim to her face as images of her nightmare came back to her. She despised this nightmare and all ones related to it. Every night for the past month the dreams had become stronger and more repetitive. To her, they were not only dreams, but memories of a land that Yamato and her had shared before they were separated.   
  
She had to talk to him.  
  
-o-…^.^v…^o^  
  
Yamato sighed as he was torn from his restless sleep. The phone continued to ring. Groggily, Yamato picked up the phone and yawned before he spoke.   
  
"What?!" He asked, his voice agitated by the interruption.   
  
"Yama, its Tacelli." Yamato's face softened and he was no longer mad at the disturbance.  
  
"What happened, sis?" Yamato asked quietly, glancing over at Takeru's sleeping form in the bed across the room from him.  
  
"We need to talk." Tacelli sighed and readied herself for Yamato's barrage of inquiries.   
  
"When?" Yamato asked calmly. Tacelli was taken back for a second at being wrong at her assumption.  
  
"Now?" Tacelli replied in more of a question then a reply.   
  
"Where?" Tacelli shrugged, she didn't know this place that well.   
  
"Je ne sais pas." She replied in a sheepish tone.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Yamato grinned in an embarrassed manner. "How about the park?" Yamato asked. The park would be dark enough for them to have a conversation with out interruptions and no fans following him.  
  
"Cool." Tacelli laughed softly.   
  
"There's a tree in the center of the garden, meet me under it." Yamato stated before he hung up. He quickly threw on a shirt, jeans and a pair of running shoes- just in case. Quietly he crept out of the room and walked down the hall to the front door. He scanned the room and then smiled as he slowly unlocked the door. He slid out side and shut the door quietly, locking the door with his key, before turning to sprint down the road to the park.  
  
-o-…^.^v…^o^  
  
Yamato stared at the tree with a small smile. It was huge, one of the biggest trees in the park. He knelt to the base and looked for the small engravings he knew where there.  
  
Love, Friendship & Courage 4ever  
  
Yamato smiled as he thought about his best friends and him writing that. His hand traveled below the '4ever' and he stopped abruptly. There was an engraving he hadn't caught before:  
  
'When Water turns to Ice and Earth becomes Hell,  
  
The Darkness shall swallow them whole  
  
Friendship shall seek the eternal Flame  
  
Raging Fire will find comfort in Water's solace  
  
Barriers will break when Water mourns for lost Love  
  
The worlds will be unleashed   
  
Life shall fight Evil and Destiny will prevail.'  
  
  
  
Yamato stared at the inscription, disbelief washed over him at the thought of this amount of writing being overlooked in all of his visits. It just wasn't possible. Sora and him always sat at this exact spot to insure they knew exactly where they met and where the three of them had declared everlasting loyalty to each other.   
  
'Yama?' Yamato didn't move when he heard Tacelli's voice.   
  
'Hey.'   
  
'What's that?' Tacelli asked as she sat down besides her brother.  
  
'Some weird engraving.' Tacelli smiled at Yamato and patted his shoulder.  
  
'I missed doing this.' Yamato looked at her a smiled. 'You know, talking through our minds. Its fun.' Yamato sighed.   
  
'Draining, though.' Tacelli nodded.   
  
'Spoil sport.' Tacelli smiled. She looked at the engravings and smiled. 'Who are these three?' She asked with a lowered tone. Yamato smiled.  
  
'Love is Sora, Courage is Taichi and I'm Friendship.' Yamato's hand brushed the three words. 'We had to go to this other world- the Digiworld- and we each got these crests that symbolized our strongest asset.' Tacelli smirked.  
  
'That's my Yama, always one to protect those you care for.' Yamato smirked.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Yamato asked quietly.  
  
"Have you had the dreams?" Tacelli asked in her normal voice. She sat down with her back against the tree and her eyes gazing at the sky.  
  
"Bad man." Yamato sad quietly. A shiver seemed to run between the two at the name they had given him as children. "Why would he be back?" Tacelli sighed. She looked over at Yamato who looked at her. They both knew why he was back. They had tried so hard when they were young to protect their little brother from the worlds they visited in their sleep.   
  
"Children!" Color drained from Yamato and Tacelli's faces when they heard the all too familiar voice. Yamato sat up quickly, Tacelli followed suit.  
  
'Run.' Yamato and Tacelli cried into the other's mind simultaneously. The twins turned and started to flee in the direction Yamato had come in. 'Right!' Yamato cried and pulled her in the direction he wanted. They ran quickly down the dark street. Yamato leading Tacelli to the closest haven he could think of.  
  
After climbing three flights of stairs and running down a long passage, the twins arrived a their destination. Yamato's fist rapped on the door with urgency echoing in it's call. The door opened Yamato looked at the person with a mixture of disgust and regret.   
  
"MATTIE!!!"  
  
-o-…^.^v…^o^  
  
*shiver* If only u guys knew who Yama ran to. *shiver* Please R&R. 


	9. Guilt's Choice

Wow, you guys are pretty good at guessing, but its not as bad as you think...well, maybe it is...Anyways, this chapter has a little bit of a strong   
  
"Jun…lemme…go" Yamato stated in between breathes. "Listen, Tacelli and I need a place to rest for a few minutes. I couldn't go to Sora's because that would put her in immediate danger. They would think of me going there first." Yamato paused and looked at Tacelli.   
  
Tacelli stepped back when she saw the emotion in her twin's eyes. Never had she seen such fear in his eyes- never! Before she could stop him, he was off, running down the hall. Tacelli turned to Jun and smiled.   
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
"SORA!!!" Yamato pounded on the door a few more times. His patience was wearing thin. What if Storm had gotten to her before he could? No! Yamato wouldn't allow himself to think that way. He couldn't. Yamato lifted his fist and knocked once.   
  
"OW!" Yamato looked at Sora in shock. He hadn't seen her there and she was rubbing her forehead as she glared up at him. "What was that for, Yama? It's after midnight." Yamato stared at Sora and then looked around hesitantly.  
  
"Can I come in?" Yamato asked. Sora nodded and opened the door to allow him entrance. He entered and went straight to his seat on the couch.  
  
"What's going on, Yama? You normally don't come here at midnight unless there's something important." Sora paused as she removed her robe and sat on the chair across from the couch. For pete's sake, it was Yamato infront of her, her best friend. Not like they hadn't seen eachother in their pjs before.   
  
Yamato opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Sora's PJs. He was filled with the urge to throw her over his shoulder, run to her room and make her feel like the most special woman in the world. 'Damn hormones!' Yamato reprimanded himself. Pulling his eyes from the tight, silky, camisole and short shorts, Yamato looked into Sora's eyes. Suddenly her eyes had more of an effect on him then her pajamas. 'Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?' Yamato asked himself as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"Has anybody come here that you don't know?" Sora looked at Yamato curiously. Normally he didn't blush when he was talking to her. Was this some kind of bet between him and Taichi? Sora glared at the image of Taichi in her mind. If it was, she'd just give Yamato something to really blush about and Taichi to fume about.  
  
Sora stood and walked towards Yamato, adding a little more sway into her hips then normal. "Why, was the big strong Yama worried about poor little ol' me?" Sora asked with a pouty expression. Yamato was suddenly lost for words as Sora came closer. He leaned back trying to think of something that would snap him from the gaze, only to feel something moving on his lap. 'Shit! Why do I do this when she's so close!?' Yamato asked himself. He went to move, but found that he was stuck to his seat. He looked at the person who was straddling his lap with an innocent smile.  
  
"Sora?" Yamato gulped out as he stared at Sora's eyes.   
  
"Yama?" Sora replied, her hands pressing against Yamato's chest. She suddenly felt too comfortable in this position. Her hands had become possessed as they slowly traced the toned muscles on his chest. Sora stared at Yamato, his face was turning redder as he stared into her eyes.   
  
"S-s-s…" Yamato stuttered before he slowly slid down the couch. Sora gasped as she fell on him, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Her face landed inches from his. She could see little beads of sweat trickling down Yamato's face. His adam's apple stood out as he forced his saliva to go down his throat.   
  
"Yama?" Sora said in more of a seductive tone then she had meant. She felt Yamato shiver beneath her. "Are you ok?" Yamato was biting his lip too hard in Sora's opinion. "Stop biting your lip!" Sora ordered. Yamato shook his head. Sora saw a small trickle of blood slide down his chin.   
  
"Stop!" Sora cried once more, Yamato still didn't agree. She tried to remove her hands from his chest to swipe the blood, only to find herself leaning closer to the blonde's bleeding lip. Sora pushed her lips to his resistant ones. 'Please, Yama, don't' hurt yourself.' Yamato's eyes shot open as Sora's voice echoed in his mind. Their lips were still connected, how could he have…  
  
'Sora, can you hear me?' Sora didn't react to his voice, she had started to suck on his swollen lip, her tongue quickly swiping away any blood from his small cuts. (A/N like they really have a chance of having STDs at their age, so don't bother about it.) 'You'll be the death of me, I swear.' Yamato thought before he nipped at her lips, he felt Sora flinch at the touch and smiled.   
  
'I think I'm falling in love with you, Yama.' Sora thought as she continued to kiss his wounded lip. Yamato's arms wrapped around her waist and slowly put her in a sitting position, their lips still connected. Her hands worked quickly as they fell to his belt, she was surprised that she smiled as she felt it give along with his button and zipper.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
"You're Yama's girlfriend?" Tacelli stared at Jun in skepticism. Jun laughed and smiled at Tacelli.  
  
"No, we're engaged. Its hush-hush though." Jun leaned closer so Tacelli was the only one to hear her words. "Mattie doesn't' want that poor Sora girl to know. He's afraid she'd kill herself with how unstable she is." Tacelli nodded and rolled her eyes. If Sora was unstable, she was very good at hiding it. Jun on the other hand must've been on a break from the cookoo ward or an escapee.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
'Getting out of hand. Must stop…feels too good.' Yamato tried to move his hands from Sora's waist, but they didn't disconnect, they only went under her camisole. He was gone, his body was screaming at his mind to go for the goal, but the one piece of un-hormonal mind was screaming to stop. It was stronger then any other part in his mind.   
  
"Sora!" Yamato whispered against her lips. Sora stopped playing with his chest and stared at Yamato.  
  
"Yama?" Sora scooted off his lap half reluctantly the other half very relieved that it had only gone that far. She looked away from Yamato's open pants and quickly pulled her robe on. Embarrassment had taken her over.  
  
"Sora, I'm sorry." Yamato apologized as he fixed his clothing to the appropriate manner. (A/n No!!! They did not have sex! Sora and Yamato just got a little carried away while they were kissing. That's all.) He stood up and approached Sora, but stopped when he was going to give her a friendly hug. "Gomen." Yamato whispered as he headed towards the door.   
  
As the door shut, Sora fell to her knees and cried. She cried heart wrenching sobs that made her want to die. She hadn't wanted to cry when she was done kissing Yamato, she was more excited then she should've been. No, she cried when he said he was sorry. He made it seem like he had made a mistake- a mistake in choosing her house to come to for help. She hadn't even helped him, she only thought of getting back at Taichi if he was palying a joke on her. She knew she had lost him, she just couldn't see Yamato giving her a hug like they used to. He didn't even touch her when he left.   
  
Of course they were friends, but her emotions and hormones had possessed her and destroyed the best friendship she had. Not Mimi or Taichi were as close to Sora as Yamato had been. With one mistake, one thought on revenge she lost her best friend.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
Tacelli shifted uncomfortably in her seat, Yamato was taking too long and all she could pick up was that he was extremely content…wait, now he had become depressed and was feeling sick with himself. Tacelli looked at the window and saw a sulking shadow looming outside.   
  
"I'm sorry, Jun, honestly, I am." Not! Tacelli wanted to cry, but contained herself. She was grateful to be leaving. "I have to go. My boyfriend wanted me back at the hotel soon."  
  
"Wow, loose morals, I wish Mattie would take me to bed. He said he wants to wait until the honeymoon." Tacelli hid her disgust.  
  
"Actually, my grandfather's there." Jun's face shriveled in disgust, and then softened into a shrug.  
  
"Kinky. Whatever, everybody's entitled to their own opinion." Shivering in disgust, Tacelli froced a smile and darted out of the house. Joy filled her as she escaped the small hell hole. She stopped when she saw Yamato sitting on the railing.  
  
"Yama?" Yamato didn't respond, he kept staring out at the small tennis court and fountain. A lone figure walked out onto the court and soon the echo of tennis balls hitting the wall could be heard throughout the complex.  
  
'I hurt her.' Yamato thought to Tacelli. Tacelli stared at Yamato, he really was bummed out about whatever had happened at Sora's. 'It went too far. I could've hurt her more then I see.' Yamato thought, trying to cheer himself up, but failing miserably.   
  
"Yama, I have to talk to you. Its important." Yamato shrugged, signaling he would listen to her. "What I'm about to ask may change your life. I want you to be positive when you reply." Yamato shrugged once more, his eye still watching the tennis player.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
Sora's ball hit against the wall again. She held her racket in wait for the ball's return. This was her favorite racket, it was the best racket any high school tennis player or pro player could wish for. It was a gift for her fourteenth birthday. A gift from Yamato.   
  
The racket clattered to the ground as she fell to her knees. She could hear a female voice from upstairs on the walkway. She glanced up and saw a blonde talking to a sulking person who was perched on the railing.   
  
"Come to France and leave them behind." The voice suddenly struck a bell: Tacelli. The person who was perched on the rail looked out at the court, he seemed to stare straight at her. She saw a flicker of remorse in his blue eyes and then resolution.  
  
"Hai." Sora grabbed her racket and ran form the tennis court. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. It wasn't possible! She knew she'd lost his friendship, but that didn't mean he could just leave them. He couldn't leave her!  
  
Somewhere in the far recess of Sora's mind she could hear Yamato's voice saying he was sorry over and over again. While another part remembered and yearned for the touch of his lips on hers once more. She wanted to bury that part forever and never let another man to open it.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I won't update for a little while, my job and school takes up a lot of time. But the next chapter is going to start getting more into the story, I know this is going slow, but it'll start building up quickly. I promise! Enjoy! 


	10. Phone Calls

AH!!! I just got informed that I'm taking the ENglish AP exam *sweat drop* That's more tests then I want! *tear* and more time being away form the Computer, so....This story is getting out slower then it should be....so, yeah, when I get some replies then I'll be able to get the story out faster *crosses fingers hopefully* WARNING: Language...I mean, damn Tai's got one hell of a mouth *grin*.   
  
733k5- I swear you will arrive soon enough in the story, I'm just building up to things that have to happen.*grin* you'll love it when I get really into the Takeru parts- and anyother Takeru fans out there will, too....I hope .  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa- What's not good?  
  
Discalimer: I do not own Digimon, the plot is based on a story with my friends, Tacelli is mine and you HAVE to ask me if u have the strange urge to use her in your fic... Otherwise, I am not a millionair and do not own what I want save this shiney penny, if u are truely that mean, then u may have my penny, but that is all I have. *tear*  
  
Ch10  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai. Honestly. Tacelli said I had to go back and something happened last night." Yamato paused. " No, I can't tell you. She'd be to embarrassed. She probably hates me now. I can't face her, Tai. I just can't…No, I'm not running! I have- I'm not a chicken! Just promise you'll protect Takeru for me. Thanks. I'll call you when I get home. Bye." Yamato hung up the phone and looked at Tacelli.   
  
She was sound asleep and seemed happy. At least she didn't have to worry about Sean hating her, because she almost went to bed with him. Well, she'd have to worry about Yamato killing Sean for touching his sister.   
  
Yamato sighed, he could see Sora in his mind. Her perfect smile, her firey, silky hair, her laughter, her spirit, her pajamas. Yamato hit his head. Those pjs are what got him in trouble in the first place. Her crimson eyes sparkled at him and then they were filled with tears as he saw himself leaving.   
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^   
  
2 weeks later: Japan  
  
"Sora, c'mon its not like we're never going to see him again." Taichi said as he wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders. Sora stood up and walked away from Taichi to sit underneath the tree that Yamato had always claimed as his spot.   
  
"Is it really possible for girls to be that quiet when a guy they 'don't' love leaves?" Jyou asked as he looked at Sora. Taichi and Koushirou shook their heads.   
  
"First Mimi goes back to America and then Yamato leaves in the middle of the night to France." Koushirou shook his head, he couldn't figure out why Yamato would leave. Taichi said that something happened that helped him decide and they just couldn't figure anything out.   
  
"If Yamato hurt her, I'm going to kill him." Taichi stated as he saw the sad expression on Sora's face. Her hand touched the small engraving in the tree. She stood up suddenly and left the park. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her until she reached her destination.  
  
She swung open the door and then went straight to her couch. She curled up and started to cry. Even after two weeks, she could still smell Yamato's cologne on the couch. Memories flashed through her mind. Thousands of images of her and Yamato having fun together. Him comforting her when she cried. Taichi and them playing soccer. Yamato and her kissing. Him not saying good-bye. His eyes filled with remorse as he agreed with Tacelli.  
  
"WHY!?" Sora cried suddenly. Her fists pounded the couch.  
  
"I told you she'd take him away, didn't I? I told you that you should be wary of her. Did you listen to me? No! Now look at what he's done to you! LOOK!" Sora screamed as a hand pressed against her chest. She fell backwards, but caught herself and turned to run. She stopped as she reached the door.   
  
"Who are you?" Sora asked as she looked back at the cloaked figure.   
  
"I am who I am. That is all you need to know." Sora shook her head and flung open the door.   
  
"OUT!" Sora cried and pointed out the door. The cloaked man obeyed and walked out. His icy eyes bore into Sora as he looked at her, she felt all of this hatred start to burn in her. She averted her gaze and looked at a picture on the table.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
Yamato laid outside on the cool blanket he had placed when he first arrived. One of the only items he had brought with him, besides clothing and his guitar, was this blanket. It was black with a huge wolf head that seemed to be watching over another wolf and two wolf pups then a few steps away from the wolf and pups was another wolf. It was a beautiful blanket that Mimi and Sora had given him when he'd gone on his first tour. Sora had picked it out, knowing Yamato loves wolves- thanks to Gabumon- and Mimi paid for it, with 'Daddy's' credit card.  
  
The stars shone above him as he watched contently. He wondered if Sora and Taichi were staring into the same sky. Takeru had been in a fit of rage when Yamato said he had to go live with Taichi. He could understand how pissed the blonde was about being abandoned by his only sane family. At least Takeru didn't have to deal with the fear of coming home to a drunken ass and spending the night hiding for fear of another trip to the hospital.  
  
"Yama, phone." Tacelli stepped out of the window and approached her twin. She handed the phone to him and watched as he painfully took it from her.  
  
"Hello?" Yamato asked, not knowing who could grace him with a call when he shouldn't even be worthy of thinking about any of the people he left behind.  
  
"Fucking ass! You pencil dick! Mother-fucking-titty-sucking-two-ball-bitch!" Yamato grimaced as he recognized the voice.  
  
"Tai?" Yamato knew that talking was gonna make it worse, he just had to verify that Jyou or Koushiro hadn't become so filled with hate.  
  
"Damn straight, Ishida! Did it ever cross that fucked up pile of shit you call a brain, that you might be fucking with other people's emotions when you fucking disappeared, shit-head?! Did you fucking think about how it would piss the hell out of Takeru that you fucking abandoned him!? Don't give me that fucked up shit that he's safe, Sor and I know the shit you two went through, but you fucked up your goddamn plan, dyke! Did you fucking think about Sor!? Did you think about how she would fucking feel!? Or did that slip out of your precious fucking head?   
  
"Ishida, she's a fucked up train mess! She won't even utter a fucking word to us! She sits and mopes under our tree in your fucking hell of a spot! She only goes to school, because T-chan (A/N this is a referral to Sora's Mom) makes her! If it weren't for us she'd probably've slit her goddamn wrists by this fucking time!"  
  
"Taichi, what the hell is wrong!? Are Sora and Takeru ok!?" Yamato heard an outraged groan at his blonde question.  
  
"Takeru's fucking fine for a boy that was ditched by his Onichan, but Sor's hurting! If you don't believe me, call her!" Taichi hung up and left Yamato to hear the familiar operator's voice speaking French to him. He quickly dialed Sora's phone number.  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^  
  
Well, that's that for this chapter....sorry bout the language...please R&R 


	11. Anger

For all of you who may not remember, Yama and takeru's Grandparents live in France. In Season 2, when Taichi and Takeru went to France, they met Takeru's Grandpa. *grin* So, I used it to my full advantage...  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
This chapter is for 733K5! (told u I'd get u in here soon enough!)  
  
"Moshi-moshi." An older feminine voice answered.  
  
"Sora chan wa imaska?" Yamato asked sheepishly.  
  
"Chotto matte kudasai." She replied. "You have some explaining, young man! Oh, and Yamato, be aware she's really mad."  
  
"I know. Please, I really need to talk to her." Yamato sighed as he heard a door open and Ms. Takenouchi whispering something to Sora.   
  
"Moshi?" Sora's strained voice questioned.  
  
"Sora, don't hang up!" Yamato cried before Sora could say anything else.   
  
"What do you want, Ishida?" Yamato felt his stomach knot up at her arid response.   
  
"Gomen nasai." Yamato whispered. He was suddenly filled with thoughts as he heard her sniffle. She had to be crying and he was the reason she was. " Nakanai-de, Sora-chan!! Boku-no sei!" Yamato stated into the phone.  
  
"Yama, forget it. We just need to be grateful it didn't get too far." Sora sniffled again, her voice was strained.  
  
"Sora, we need to talk." He paused quickly to gather his thoughts. The second he paused he could hear Sora's mother yelling something and then a door shutting. Sora was probably alone now. Normally he would be there to keep her company. She was alone. And it was his fault. "I'm sorry." Yamato whispered.  
  
"We should be grateful for all the wonderful memories we made when we were friends." Sora stressed the word 'were' as if she was forcing herself to say it. Yamato never thought it would hurt that much to hear her talk of their friendship in a past tense. It seemed like she had just ripped out his heart, threw it in a blender and watched it spin around to a beautiful oblivion (A/n ¯rendez-vous then I'm through with you¯ I love that song so! I know it's old, but it's great! On with the story!).  
  
"Sora, I had to leave."  
  
"I know. You were too embarrassed to face me. You just made it worse by fleeing to another country! Geez! Maybe Takeru was right it was a good thing that she left when you were younger. God, Yamato! Even that Storm guy was right! He-" Sora was cut off by Yamato's strong and apprehensive voice.  
  
"Storm!? Wears a cloak!?" Yamato's eyes were wide as he stared at Tacelli. She stared at him with curiosity. She didn't know what was going on. She could easily peek into Yamato's head and hear the conversation, but she thought it best to leave them in privacy. Whatever had transpired the night they left was very emotional for her brother.  
  
"Stay with Taichi, Sora! Don't even leave his side for an instant! I don't want you alone! Do you hear me!? Storm is a twisted mother fucker!" Yamato cried before he hung up the phone. He stared at Tacelli, his eyes so wild, she was scared.  
  
"Yama!?"  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^   
  
"Sora," a taunting voice called out from her living room. "Why don't you come play with me? I swear, you'll be safe and nothing the blonde can say will ever hurt you." Sora silently crept into the hallway, trying her best to avoid the cloaked man standing in her front room. She slipped silently towards the front door. She didn't know what made her listen to Yamato. Maybe the fact that she thought too much of him to lose him. Maybe it was the tone in his voice after she mentioned Storm's name. The fact that he had ordered her to stay with Taichi and he normally would say to stay with Mimi and Taichi. Even if they were the three musketeers, Yamato never liked Sora being alone with Taichi and Sora was very aware of that.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Sora jumped as she heard the crash of a vase her mother loved so much.   
  
"I see you, Ai no tenshi." Sora grasped the handle and twisted it open. She ran out the door and headed for the fire escape. She had to run. If Yamato was seriously worried by the mention of Storm's name, then it must be really serious.  
  
Sora swung the heavy door open and started down the stairs. She ran like there was no tomorrow. She could hear the slow footsteps echoing from above her. She looked up to see where Storm was. But ran into a strong chest with a pair of arms to wrap around her.  
  
"IIE!!!" Sora started to pound her fists against the person holding onto her. The person didn't flinch at her blows. Instead the person merely ran a hand along her side. "Let me go!!!" Sora cried again.   
  
"Ok." Sora froze as she heard the musical voice's small agreement. She looked up into the warm blue eyes.   
  
"Yama?!" Sora pulled away from Yamato quickly and stared at him. "How-" Yamato cut her off with a smile.  
  
"You'll see." Yamato put a hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes. "Can you forgive me? I don't know what I would do if I didn't have your friendship." Sora nodded as she hugged Yamato.  
  
"I missed you! Why'd you have to leave?!" Sora asked as she looked up at Yamato again. He moved his hands around her waist and breathed in her scent.  
  
"You'll see. It's hard to explain." Yamato's grip tightened as he closed his eyes. He could hear Storm's footsteps nearing. "Just hold on."   
  
Sora and Yamato were engulfed in a bright blue light. They could feel themselves being lifted from the ground and a cold breeze rushing against them. Sora felt like she was being pulled away from Yamato as the wind turned into a vacuum. Sora screamed and tightened her arms around Yamato's neck.  
  
"Yama, Sora!" Sora looked up at Yamato as the suction stopped. They stared at each other.  
  
"Matteu, what did I tell you about using your-" Yamato's grandfather stopped as he realized his grandson was staring deeply into his red head friend's eyes. "Matteu!" The blonde didn't move from his position, he only moved a hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'll take it that they're talking again?" Pa-po asked Tacelli. She shrugged and stared at her brother in confusion.  
  
"Yamato!" Yamato glanced at Tacelli and then returned his gaze to Sora.  
  
"I think we're safe." Yamato whispered.  
  
"Where are we?" Sora asked, keeping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Paris," Yamato grinned. Sora stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
"I should explain, huh?" Sora nodded. Yamato pulled away from her and went to sit on the couch.   
  
"Matteu, is this safe for you to do?" Yamato looked at Pa-po and nodded.  
  
"I got her involved and I'm going to protect her as far as I can. I'm just making sure that she is not ignorant of the situation."  
  
"Yamato, I'm sitting right here." Sora stated to pull her friends attention back to her.  
  
"Gomen." Yamato paused and looked at Tacelli before he returned his gaze to Sora. "It started when I was little. Tacelli and I had these dreams where we would be going from different places." Yamato paused for a second. "You could say other worlds, these places were so different." Yamato stared straight into Sora's eyes and smiled as a faint tinge of red spread across her face.  
  
"Go on." Sora whispered.  
  
"There was this man that would follow us. Always in a cloak. Always TSing us." Yamato paused and sighed. "Thought speech." Yamato said with a grin.  
  
"Matteu, you promised your Grams and me that you and Tacelli would stop the magic!" Yamato stared at Pa-po and shook his head.  
  
"We can when the people that means the world to us are in danger." Sora stared at Yamato as he returned his gaze to her. "Especially when the people we care for are in danger." Sora kept a straight face as Yamato finished his words. His eyes had a twinkle in them that she had never seen before. Inside her mind was screaming that the twinkle was for her, but she knew that couldn't be. Yamato and her were friends end of story.  
  
"Well, we had these dreams and we discovered really quickly that we had these powers. We haven't used them recently, since we haven't been around each other. We have to be near mentally in order to activate our powers." Tacelli stated when Yamato took too long to reply. "I can turn things into ice. That's my main power. I'm not as good as Yama, but I can 'jump light' as Yama and I call it. Travel from place to place by picturing a place or person."   
  
"Yama, did you use your magic to save me from the bus?" Yamato shook his head.  
  
"Actually my power was always communicating with spirits." Yamato glanced at Tacelli and then returned his gaze to Sora. "But I always did have this weird luck of avoiding injury." Yamato smiled as Sora brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.  
  
"So you're a witch?" Sora asked in a hushed voice. Yamato smirked.  
  
"No, I'm just lucky, I guess." Sora smiled as Yamato sighed.  
  
"So why is Storm after you still?" Yamato shrugged.  
  
"I think he's after our power." Yamato chuckled. "He's like Mike Myers in the fact that he won't die until a certain blood line is dead." Sora looked up at Tacelli and then Yamato.  
  
"What about Takeru?" Tacelli stared at Yamato to see what his response would be.  
  
"He doesn't know about Takeru." Yamato's hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "At least I don't think so."  
  
-o-…^.^V…^o^   
  
"Takeru, why won't you kiss me!?" Takeru shoved the brunette girl from him. " I can't stand you when you're all…" Takeru's sentence trailed off as the brunette's lips found their way to his.  
  
"HIKARI! TAKERU!" Takeru jumped up for joy as Taichi's voice ripped the girl from Takeru.  
  
"Taichi, thank Kami you came! She won't leave me alone!" Hikari's hand slipped underneath Takeru's leg and pinched his leg. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Takeru screamed and shoved Hikari onto the ground.  
  
"Hey, Takaishi, you better not lay a hand on my sister again!" Taichi bellowed as he grabbed Hikari and shoved her out the door.  
  
"I'll do better! I'll leave you guys and that slut! Nobody cares about me anyways!" Taichi grabbed the young blonde's arm and stared into his cold blue eyes.  
  
"Takeru, Yamato didn't mean to abandon you. He loves you still!"   
  
"Tai, if he still loves me, why did he call and not talk to me!?" Taichi shook his head.  
  
"Yamato didn't call here, I called him. You saw what a drop Sora's gone into since Yamato left. How could I let him get away with that?!" Taichi winced as Takeru's fist made contact with his abs.  
  
"Sora this! Sora that! Tacelli this and that! The band this and the band that!" Takeru put his finger in his throat, pretending to gag. "Always everybody else! Never about me!" Takeru yanked his arm from Taichi's grasp. "If Yamato was a real brother, he would've stuck with the people that have stayed by his side through thick and thin!" Taichi's fist smashed into Takeru's un-expecting, barely toned, stomach. Takeru grimaced in pain, doubling over to try, in vain, to ease the pain.  
  
"Don't ever speak about Yamato like that! You don't even fucking see everything he's done for your sorry ass!" Taichi shoved Takeru into the room and slammed the door behind him, locking it from inside. "Open those pretty-boy blue eyes and look at your surroundings! Damnit! Yamato left you here to make sure that you were safe! He didn't want you to be hurt! He said that if he brought you, he was most likely to wind up fucking dead! He knew that he wasn't capable of watching you and Tacelli! He needs to watch the people that he loves! He loves you no matter what! At the moment he's getting reacquainted with his twin! If you don't get this through that Ishida thickhead, I'm going to smash that blonde head of yours in so that it is in there!!!" Takeru stared up at Taichi, his eyes were slits.   
  
"Whatever!" Takeru spat back as he brushed past the fuming brunette. He walked away, leaving Taichi to stare at his retreating figure and flinch at the sound of the front door slamming.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R&R 


	12. Takeru Teen of Rage

Sorry it's taken so long to update...I'm having a slight case of writer's block...actually its not really writer's block it more of the fact that I have everything plotted out and then when I start to write I'm thinking: Oh, ok so I have so and so dead and...wait, no that's what supposed to happen in the next chapter...darn! Argh, and I have a stupid AP exam I have to study for thank Kami I take it tomorrow...but then I have two weeks of STAR testing, but the good thing is that after that, there will be only three weeks left of school...wait a second that's not cool...that means I have five weeks to get my grades up in trig...thank God I'm dropping Math...smiles happily Senior year will be a breeze... Well, for the usual stuff...sorry for the rambling.  
  
_Reviews:  
_  
**733k5:** Yep this chapter is all about you...there is a lil more Takeru in the up coming chapters. Glad that you like him being an angry teen. This chapter is also for you so enjoy.  
  
**Luna Wolf aka Matt4ever & Curtis Zidane Ziraa**: Thank you for reviewing hope this was soon enough.  
  
All who read but don't update: Please update...I feel like this story is not liked by that many ppl and I need your inputs. So please update.  
  
**Disclaimer:  
**  
**Yama:** This story and plot belongs to Yama-Sama, but Sora, Takeru, the Digidestined and I belong to our creators...looks up from paper What do you mean creators?  
  
**Yama-Sama**:um....hehehe  
  
**Sora:** That's our parents, right Yama-sama?  
  
**Yama-Sama**: In essence...yeah...  
  
**Takeru:** Onichan, why is Yama-sama sweating so much?  
  
**Yama:** I don't know, is she hiding something from us?  
  
**Tacelli:** Um, well, as you guys can see, my brothers and Sora are torchering the creator of this fic. Yama-sama only has the few dollars in her pocket that she hopes will someday get her to France or Japan...So if you would like to take that from her sue her for the few pennies she claims are worth millions of dollars-  
  
**Yama-Sama:** Tacelli, are you telling them to take my pennies!? Why you! I should kill Sean!  
  
**Tacelli:** NO!!!

**Yama:** Tacelli, just let her, you'll see why soon. I mean, I read her notes for the story. Sean is actually- Yama-sama's fist slams into Yama's chin Yama grabs chin as tears start to swell in his eyes. Sora leans over and kisses him, making him smile  
  
**Takeru:** Eww, mushy stuff...that's gross...please get on with the story!!! And Ignore my Oni-chan's sister, she's retarted.  
  
**Tacelli**: What did you say Takeru?  
  
**Takeru:** You are S-T-U-P-I-D...Idiot!  
  
**Tacelli:** I'll kill you! Brat!  
  
**Yama-sama:** K, nuff with that enjoy the story!  
  
**_A/N_**: I know you guys want the story, but I'm using a new program so I can use bold, italics and fun lil things so I'm gonna have fun experimenting with this. Please review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Ch12: Takeru- Teen of Rage!**

It was a cold night as the blonde stalked down the sidewalk. He was fuming, he couldn't believe how Taichi had stood up for Yamato. Sure they were best friends, but Yamato had abandoned Taichi the same way he had Takeru.  
"Why!?" The blonde teen screamed suddenly. He stopped in the middle of the road and stared up at the tall apartment complex he was in front of. He knew who it belonged to, he could easily say that she was another reason why Yamato left. The one person that Yamato had cared for more then his siblings and she didn't seem to return the love. "It's your fault, too, Sora!" Takeru screamed at the entrance doors.  
The front doors swung open and a man in a long cloak approached Takeru. A weird tingling sensation filled the teen as he studied the mysterious man. A single hand was outstretched towards the blonde. Understanding what was happening, on a level that he was not in communication with, Takeru took the man's hand. Flames engulfed the two. No fear came from Takeru as he felt the flames lick his skin.  
They disappeared into thin air. -o-....v...o Please R&R I'm sure its gonna be insults for the short chapter, but still I need your input! There's a reason this chapter is so short...its to add drama. Lol Please R&R


	13. The journey Begins

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
  
**Ch 13: The Journey Begins**  
  
A red haired girl laid on the bed placed in the corner. The blonde, that sat besides her, ran a hand through his rebellious bangs. He stared into her face, he smiled as a faint blush colored her cheeks as a small smile crossed her lips.  
"Yamato, why did you bring her here?" The blonde looked over his shoulder to see his grandmother staring at him. "I know I said I want grandkids before I get too old, but sixteen is a little young." Yamato's eyebrows arched in confusion as his grandmother placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes focused on the sleeping girl.  
"Grams, I never touched Sora like that. I don't plan to, either." Yamato's comment was met with an emotionless stare.  
"Matteu, you should know better than anybody that you don't always have complete control of your destiny. Besides, I see this girl as being very close to you." Yamato rolled his eyes and laughed forcedly.  
"Grams, you are nuts." With a small smile, Yamato's grandmother walked out of the room and left her grandson and his friend in peace. "And yet, you do know more then you tell us." Yamato's hand instinctively ran over Sora's cheek. "Rest, Sora. You need to have a lot of energy for our journey that lies before us."  
"Yama..." A smile spread, like melted butter over pancakes, over his face after his name reached his ears.  
"G'night, Sor." Yamato sat on the floor, his back against the bed as he allowed himself to drift into a light sleep.

**-o-....V...o**  
"Is he gonna spend the entire night in there?" Tacelli asked as she stretched out on the love seat, her legs draped over the couch's arms, while her head rested on the pillowed lap of her boyfriend. Sean's hand pulled the loose strands of hair from Tacelli's face as he leaned closer to plant a kiss on her lips. Tacelli stiffened at the unexpected movement, but quickly allowed her boyfriend to wrap her into a warm embrace.  
"Sean, don't you have a home to go to?" The couple broke apart and glared at the man standing in the doorway. Tacelli sat up and shook her head at her grandfather, who was smiling at his granddaughter's expression.  
"Pa-po, why do you always do this? Do you have some kind of radar or something?" Pa-po smiled and leaned against the doorframe.  
"I was young once, too, you know." Tacelli laughed and clambered onto the floor.  
"Really, I thought you were born with a suitcase in your hands." The blonde replied with a childish grin on her lips.  
"Where's your brother?" Pa-po asked as he noticed that the room was missing somebody.  
"You were young once, Gramps." Pa-po glared at the boy that his granddaughter was infatuated with. He didn't know how she could care for somebody who showed so much disrespect towards everybody.  
"Matteu!" The man opened the door to the spare room. His eyes focused on the form laying in the bed, one hand gripping the hand of the figure propped up against bed. Both deep in sleep as they held onto each other, unknown to them that they were being watched.  
"Matteu, Lève-toi!" Pa-po knelt besides his grandson and shook his arm in a failed attempt to arouse him from his sleep. The blonde's head moved back and forth, but the blue eyes were not opened to the waiting man.  
"...Sora..." Yamato whispered, his hand bringing the girl's hand to his cheek.  
"Sora," Pa-po pulled the auburn haired girl's hand from the blonde's grasp, careful not to wake the girl. "I'm sorry to do this to-"  
"Wha-?" Yamato's eyes shot open, his gaze immediately falling on his grandfather. "What's wrong, Pa-po?" Yamato asked as he pulled himself to his feet.  
"Matteu, you need to understand." Pa-po stared into his grandson's eyes. Something was telling him to get Yamato away from the girl. Something wasn't right in the pit of his stomach. Being a man who acted on his instincts, he was listening to the fact that his grandson could be making a big mistake.  
"Pa-po, I'm fine, I just didn't want to leave Sora alone." Yamato said as he stretched and yawned loudly.  
"Matteu, you need to take her back home, now." Yamato shook his head and glared at his grandfather.  
"Why?!" The fully awake blonde demanded as he glanced at his sleeping friend. He knelt besides Sora and then looked at his grandfather with a rage that caused Pa-po to step back. Never had he seen such anger in his grandson's eyes, not even when it came to Takeru.  
"Matteu, you might be endangering her life." Yamato shook his head as a low laugh escaped his lips, Pa-po's eyes furrowed in confusion as he stared at the blonde before him.  
"It's too late to get her out." Yamato lifted Sora into his arms, keeping her steady so he would not disturb her sleep. Sora's arms instinctively wrapped around Yamato's neck and he immediately moved her head to his shoulder.  
"Yamato Matteu Ishida!" Yamato stared into his grandfather's eyes as the man raised his voice.  
"Pa-po, it's too late. I need to protect her."  
"Yama?" The door opened and Tacelli walked in. She stared at Yamato's eyes and then looked at the red head in his arms. "It's time." Tacelli said quietly, causing Pa-po to stare at his grandchildren in confusion.  
"No! Tacelli, Yamato, you two are to stay here!" Tacelli kissed her grandfather's cheek.  
"Pa-po, we need to go. If we don't we'll die."  
"You do not tell me that! Je ne le permettrai pas!"  
"Pa-po, understand, right now! We have to go! We can-" Tacelli was cut off by Yamato's calm voice.  
"Pa-po, there is nothing you can do now. If we don't go now, Takeru will die." Those words went straight to the man's heart. Yamato knew that if his little brother was in danger, then Yamato would be allowed to leave.  
"Why would Takeru be in danger?" Yamato shook his head, careful not to wake Sora.  
"Instinct, Pa-po." Yamato linked arms with Tacelli as he looked at his grandfather again. "We'll be fine!"  
"Au revoir, Pa-po! Je t'aime!" Tacelli cried before a light absorbed the teenagers. Tacelli could feel a force pulling her from Yamato, but they had overcome the pull so many times, it was a second nature to avoid it. The blonde girl eyed the sleeping red head as realization dawned on her. The pull is easy to escape for the twins, but the red head was new to this force. Would they have to move when she was asleep so they would not be separated? That wouldn't work, Tacelli thought to herself.  
Suddenly the light faded and the teens found themselves in an alley off a busy market place.


	14. Mobs!

Thanks for all of the reviews...please enjoy...sorry it took so long to up date I was visiting my best friend in another town and then I had some guy problems...can smbdy explain the male gender to me, please!? Well, enjoy this chap.

"ONICHAN!!!" Yamato stared straight at the frightened boy that cried for him. Taking rushed steps forwards, Yamato tried to pull the boy into a hug, only to be greeted by a large amount of pain. From the corner of his eye he saw a puddle of blood forming around the slain red head.  
"OTOSAN!"  
"YAMA!" Yamato spun around to see Tacelli running towards him, a small child close behind her.  
"Cell, what's-" Yamato was cut off as his body started to shake violently as he coughed.  
"TRAITOR!" Takeru's voice echoed throughout Yamato's mind as Yamato's sight blurred and he quickly felt his energy drain.  
  
Yamato sat straight up, his hands balled into fists as he stared at the wall in front of him. A soft hand touched his shoulder, causing him to turn in a hurry. Yamato's eyes widened in shock as his eyes were caught in Sora's gaze.  
"Sora!" Yamato cried happily. Sora grinned and allowed Yamato to pull her into an embrace.  
"I'll take it that we're friends again?" Sora said, joy filling her voice. Yamato nodded.  
"I thought it was a dream that we got you. I didn't think that I had done it. I was so," Yamato stopped for a second before he stared at Sora in the eyes. "I like you too much Sora. Don't leave me again!" The red head's eyes widened in surprise.  
Yamato forced himself to gulp as he stared at the girl. He sighed as he started to release her. His mind yelling at him for how idiotic he had been for telling her, while his heart celebrated that he had finally used his guts for something useful.  
"Sora?" Yamato whispered as he realized that the red head's lips were moving, her eyes still wide from shock and her hands grasping his shirt for support. Yamato brushed the wild strand of hair from Sora's face, tucking it securely behind her ear. Sora's head leaned against his open palm, as her eyes shut tightly.  
"Ishida Yamato, are you trying to ask me out?" Sora asked in a surprisingly strong voice. The blonde nodded. "Be my boyfriend?" Sora whispered quietly, her eyes still shut as she moved her head closer to Yamato's.  
"Be my girlfriend." Yamato replied in a low voice. Two sets of lips met for a brief kiss, filled with so much passion that words could never describe.  
"It's about time you two woke up!" Tacelli stated as she entered the small room. The blonde stepped back in shock when she saw her brother lip locked with the red head girl. Tacelli stepped back when she realized that she had interrupted something.  
"Tacelli?" Yamato asked quietly as he realized his sister's presence. He glanced at the embarrassed blonde and smirked.  
"What's with the smirk, Yamato?" Tacelli asked, irritation rising in her voice.  
"Nothing, Cell, nothing at all." The boy stopped and looked at his new girlfriend. He detected a sparkle in her eye that had been dimmer- if at all possible- then it was at that moment.  
"Where are we, Tacelli?" Sora asked quickly, pulling her gaze from the attractive blonde male. Tacelli glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she grabbed a pile of clothing. She placed a bundle in Yamato's arms and another in Sora's, leaving one in her own.  
"Tacelli, where are we?" The blonde girl grinned as she slowly unfolded her bundle, revealing a peasant-like medieval gown, with an extremely low neck. Yamato eyed the dress, then his sister, the dress once more and then Sora.  
"Both of you are wearing similar dresses?" Tacelli nodded. Sora's eyes widened and she started to shake her head vigorously in disagreement.  
"I'm not wearing a dress, Tacelli. This is not me." Sora paused and glanced at Yamato before she continued. "This is Mimi!" A smile spread across Yamato's face as he got the joke, only to remember that Tacelli had no clue who Mimi was.  
"Tacelli, Mimi is a friend of ours," pointing at Sora and himself, "who probably created the word mall and coined the word shopping spree. This chick goes shopping every weekend and gets some of the most distasteful outfits." Yamato grinned quickly as Tacelli thought of the description of Mimi. "Hell, the outfits look hot on her though, I mean, she's my friend and all but I won't deny the fact that those outfits leave no work for the male imagination- OW! Holy mutter pheasant fajher!" Yamato cried in pain as Sora slapped the blonde's back extremely hard.  
"Watch what you say about my best friend, Yamato." Sora stated as she stared at the hurt expression of her boyfriend.  
"Listen, if you don't wear the dress you can't leave this room. And if you don't leave the room you become a sitting duck. Wait until then Bad man finds out that the girlfriend of Yamato is sitting in a little cove outside an ally, because she refused to wear the clothes of the time. He would love to get his hands one you, Sora. I mean, getting you is like having Yamato handed to him on a silver platter." Tacelli stopped and looked at her twin, only to discover that he had escaped to the small space to change.  
"Sora, I'll make you a deal." Yamato cried suddenly from the space.  
"Yeah?"  
"You wear the dress and I'll willingly wear this," Yamato paused for a second as if to think of the word he needed, "outfit." Sora glanced at the other girl and giggled when she saw the blonde bite her lips in order to hide a smile.  
"Fine, Yama." Sora replied, anxious to see why her boyfriend had decided to make the deal with her.  
  
Takeru paced the small room he had been thrown into. Actually he had been placed into a gigantic room that any boy would love, but not Takeru. The blonde was fuming over the recent addition to his family. A secret he had kept for more then half his life, had suddenly returned without warning. But the coup d'etat was the fact that the person Takeru was trying to protect openly welcomed the creature back into their lives.  
"Onichan, why did you betray me!?" Takeru cried as his fist slammed against the black marble wall.  
  
Yamato stood in the middle of the crowd, watching as Sora and Tacelli looked at all of the merchandise being offered. He couldn't help but notice a group of men that had started to follow the girls around since they entered the market. Yamato didn't like the way they would brush past Tacelli and apologize by taking her hand and kissing it. While another one was going behind Sora and examining her rear. Yamato didn't want to be too over protective when it came to Sora, she was a strong willed girl- one of the things he loved about her- and could fend any guy off of her. Hell, she even beat Yamato in wrestling once, then again, Yamato pretty much surrendered when his face got so close to her, her scent invaded his nostrils.  
"Sir, would thee be interested in buying this gown for thine fair love?" Yamato glanced at the woman and immediately jumped back when he registered her face.  
"Jun?" Yamato inquired as his face scrunched up in disgust.  
"Yes, mi'lord, I am she. Have we met before?" Yamato stared at the renascence version of his stalker and shivered. Before he could utter a word, he felt an arm wrap around his, forcing him to look at the person.  
"Sora, what's wrong?" The red head shook her head and grinned at her concerned boyfriend.  
"Let's get our fortune read, Yama." Sora whispered under her breath. The blonde nodded as he noticed the joy that the idea brought to the crimson eyes.  
"Let's go. It was nice to meet you." Yamato cried back to the girl as Sora pulled him towards his twin and an old woman.  
"You three want to know thy futures, yes? Come in, come in." The woman smiled as the three entered the room and sat on the cushions surrounding the small table. The old woman took a seat on the small stool in front of the crystal ball. Her old eyes stared out at her customers, she scanned each of them to see who would go first. Her eyes stopped on the blonde girl.  
"You, fair haired maiden, I shall commence with thy." Tacelli grinned as she scooted towards the ball. Yamato chuckled as he saw how eager his twin was to have her fortune read.  
"Yama, pay attention." Sora whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. Yamato sighed jokingly and nodded.  
"I see a man you hold dear to you betraying- no wait, two men- betraying you. Somebody close to you shall die." The woman glanced up at Tacelli and then at Sora. "You will aid in bringing a new life into this world." The old woman scrunched up her eyes as she stared at the blonde girl before her. "You are not of this world, maiden, and you should not reside long. The man you fear is nearing." Tacelli stared at the woman in complete shock. "Fiery maiden, please do not waste haste. Come hither." Sora nodded as she traded seats with Tacelli. The blonde stared at her twin in confusion. Yamato shook his head and stared at Sora.  
"You..." The woman paused as she studied Sora for a little longer. "I am getting no reading on the." Sora glanced at Yamato and noticed that he was edging closer to her. "Thou art a witch!" Yamato grabbed Sora's arm and they immediately jumped to their feet and started out of the tent as fast as possible. Both blondes remembered the stories of the witches being burned in the Salem ages, but if they were in the renascence, they didn't know what the people would do to a witch.  
"Yama, I'm not a witch!" Sora cried as they finally stopped near a long wall that separated the village and a castle. "Did you catch that weird stare the lady kept giving you, Yama?" Tacelli asked quietly. The blonde nodded as he embraced Sora. The red head glanced around nervously, she was lost and was on an adventure that she didn't even know she should be on. At that moment all Sora wanted to do was go home and fall sleep in her own bed, but if she did that, Yamato and Tacelli would be here together, and Sora would worry about them. Besides, she was safer with them then with the chance that cloaked guy would come back. "I don't think she was talking to Sora when she said that." Tacelli said quietly. Yamato nodded in response. "She was staring straight through Sora, directly at you, Yama." "I know, Tacelli, I know." "Yama, are they right?" The blonde looked down at the anxious façade of his girlfriend. Her crimson eyes stared into his deep blue eyes and he sighed as he realized he was lost in their beauty. "Earth to Yamato and Sora!" Tacelli cried as she smacked her brother's head, dragging the daydreaming blonde back to reality. "What is it, Tacelli?" Yamato growled at the surprised blonde. The girl's only response was a quick hand gesture towards a gathering crowd. Yamato glanced at Sora, who was in shock at the size of the mob, then to Tacelli who was slowly retreating.  
"We need to get out of-" Before the sentence was finished Yamato felt Sora pulled from his arms and a hand on his shoulder. He was pulled into the familiar white light of the warp.

Ah, I know a cliff-hanger, just for any readers still reading this...please update soon. and if u have any questions I'll try to clear them up, unless it gives away a plot line. lol

ciao!


	15. Walls and fire

Thanks for all of the reviews.

** Armitage**: Tacelli is pronounced: _Ta-se-lee_ (But when Yama and Tacelli were little, Yama said : _Ta-se-di_, which will be used, so don't think I'm just making it up. Lol) Then the way that they use their transporting power is just by focusing on a place in their mind- normally they both have to think of the place, but with age comes strength in their magic...all other little magics will be explained in later chapter. grin  
  
**Theladyknight**: I hope I updated this soon enough for you.  
  
Ch.15  
"SORA!" Yamato cried as the light slowly faded away. "SOR-"  
"Yamato, calm down!" The blonde male turned to face his twin in disbelief. He narrowed his eyes at the girl.  
"Where is she, Tacelli?!" Yamato demanded as he stood up and glared at his twin. "SORA!?" The worried blonde started to walk forwards, only to find a wall in front of him.  
"Watch out for the wall!" Tacelli warned a little too late.  
"When the hell did that pop up?" Yamato demanded as he rubbed his bruised nose.  
"A couple hundred years ago, Yama." The blonde girl was rewarded for her come back with a warning glare from her _all too loving_ twin brother.  
"Forget it, now where's Sora, Tacelli?" Yamato demanded as he stared at his sister.  
"I didn't get her in the jump." Tacelli looked down at her feet. "First of all. And second off, if you don't lower your voice the Bad man might find us." Yamato's jaw dropped as he registered what the girl had just said. He couldn't believe what he was just told. Not only was his girlfriend stranded in a world that they didn't know that much about, but the man that Yamato had feared for...all of his life was in this world. If Sora was gone and the Bad man had been close by when Tacelli and Yamato teleported, then there was almost no way for Yamato to know if Sora was safe or if the sick bastard had her in his grasp.  
"Yama, if we go to the town again, we might be able to get Sora, but we'll have to go by foot." Tacelli stated as she glanced towards the only exit she had found in the small alleyway. The over-stressed blonde looked at his sister, while rubbing his nose, before he finally nodded.  
"This is my best friend we're talking about, Tacelli, I don't want her hurt." Yamato replied with a sarcastic tone. The girl rolled her eyes and started to leave the small alley, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly glanced behind her to see an apologetic looking face staring back at her. "Sorry for being rude, Cell. Its just that-" Tacelli shook her head and smiled knowingly towards her brother.  
"I know how it is to have a friend you really care about. Sora's going to be all right nothing's going to happen to her. I swear!" Tacelli stated as she exited the alley.

-o-....-.-v...-o-  
"Seize her!" A masculine voice cried from the center of the crowd. The red head tried to escape the barrage of hands, but failed. There was no way for her to escape and she didn't know what to do now that Tacelli and Yamato had vanished. Sora gasped when she felt herself being thrown into a cart.  
"Ow!" Sora cried as her head hit a hard object. Her head bounced once more before she passed out.

-o-....-.-v...-o-  
Storm paced back and forth in the darkened room. His silver eyes focused upon the small tiles before him. He stopped in front of the large wooden sleigh bed, focusing on the body that slept restlessly under the black silk sheets.  
"Takeru, you have grown so much since I last saw you." Storm's hand brushed a bang from the blonde's face. "You resemble Yamato so much." Pausing, Storm looked at a small window over the bed, before he continued to speak to the teen. "And yet, the two of you are so different. Brothers, yes, but you both suffered differently. You always did love him and now that Tacelli has returned, you fear he will leave your side. This is a valid fear, my son. A valid fear in deed." Storm bent over and brushed his lips against the sleeping teen's forehead.  
"Onichan..." Takeru whispered quietly as he shifted positions in his bed.

-o-....-.-v...-o-  
"SORA!" Yamato screamed once more as he looked into an abandoned alley. Tacelli stood back and shook her head as she watched her brother search frantically for his girlfriend. The blonde found herself chuckling at the idea that this girl had meant nothing to her brother. She could her and Taichi's conversation in the back of her head: _"So what does this Sora mean to my little bro?" Taichi grinned at the thought of his best friends.  
"Well, it depends on whose view you are taking. Ask Matt or Sora and you get the 'we're only friends! Nothing more nothing less!' act. While if you take anybody from the group's POV They are so head over heels for each other it's all too funny and yet depressing. He spoils her with free tickets to his sold out shows and she gets him tickets for tennis. Yeah, I know what you are thinking: Tennis and Yamato?" Taichi grinned as Tacelli stared at him, her face contorted in confusion. "You should see the outfits she has to wear. Yamato goes, claiming that he's going to tease her about her game and her wearing a skirt, but then he winds up beating guys off of her as she beats girls off of him. It's one of the most comedic things you can see."_  
A warm object rubbed itself against Tacelli's cheek, surprising the reminiscing teen. Her blue eyes looked at the object that had pulled her from her thoughts, only to find a beautiful brown horse staring at her. Its large brown eyes watched her as she studied it.  
"Where'd you come from, baby?" Tacelli asked as she held out a hand to pet the gracious creature.  
"Tacelli, what are you doing?" Yamato demanded as he found his sister petting a wild horse. "She has a thing with animals, I swear!" Mumbled words spilled from the blonde's mouth as he started towards his sister and the horse.  
"Konnichi wa, Yama-sama." The blonde girl chimed happily as she nuzzled the face of the horse.  
"I see you haven't lost your touch, Tacelli." Tacelli grinned at her twin as he shook his head.  
"What did I do, Yama?" She asked as she hopped onto the horse's back. The blonde male glanced around wearily as he studied his surroundings. "Yama," The girl's voice broke through to her brother. He looked up at her and saw that she was worried about him. A smile forced it's way onto his face and he climbed up behind his sister.  
"You and animals, sis, you and animals." Yamato replied with a grin. Tacelli laughed as she ran a hand through the horse's mane.  
"Let's go get Sora." The blonde's cry, brought a smile to Yamato's face.

-o-....-.-v...-o-  
"Burn her!" A voice cried from the angered crowd.  
"No." Sora gasped as she finally came to. It took her a few seconds to finally realize what was going on, to discover where she was. A huge crowd of people surrounded the small stage she was on. Besides her were men that wore long gowns and masked their faces from her view.  
Her hands were bound with rope behind her back. She grimaced as she felt the course material of the rope rubbed against her skin. She didn't know what to think as her eyes searched the crowd. She couldn't find Yamato anywhere. Where had he gone? Why wasn't he there with her?  
Her eyes scanned the crowd once again for the blonde haired musician. The memories of what had happened before she blacked out seemed to evade her. She remembered the feeling of Yamato's arms around her. Then Tacelli pulling him into the light while his hand was outstretched for hers.  
_'Yama'_ Sora thought to herself as she imagined her boyfriend's grin. _'Yama, where are you?'  
_ "Burn her!" The roar of the crowd increased by ten folds. How had she not noticed the blaring cried earlier? One of the surrounding men approached her, his hand grabbing her elbow and pulling her to a large platform of sticks. A singular pole standing straight in the middle caught Sora's eye.  
"Wait! Why am-"  
"Quiet thyself, witch!" The man thrust Sora onto the stand and quickly wrapped a rope around her waist, binding the red head to the pole that would be her doom.  
Sora's eyes grazed the crowd once more. Her heart fell as she realized that she was going to die. Her arms were bound and her legs scrapped up. She didn't know what to do. She didn't understand why she wasn't struggling to survive. Normally didn't people struggle when they knew they were about to die? Sora bit her lip as she caught the red flame from the corner of her eye.  
_'Yama!'_ Sora cried once more in her mind. Part of her wishing that Yamato could hear her voice, while another knew that she would never see her blonde friend again.


	16. Those pesky voices in your head & more L...

_Hey, Yama-sama here, well, I've kicked off my computer...ok, it's my mom's and she actually wants to use it- what an idea! Well, I wanted to let you all know that it might take a bit before I can update again. Especially with school starting up...homework...tear I don't miss that. But thank you to everybody who reviewed!!!_

_REVIEWERS:_

_SoratoL.O.C.Fan, and theladyknight: I'm glad you like my story._

_Yume-Dream: No, actually Tacelli is not a French name...inreality its not a name at all. My friend and I were playing a game like 6/7 years ago and we came up with nicknames and Tacelli was hers and she just stuck to it. So that is the origin of Tacelli's name. We say it means something like 'Fighting dancer' I never get the meaning right. lol. _

_Enjoy the chap.:_

_'Yama!_' Sora cried once more in her mind. Part of her wishing that Yamato could hear her voice, while another knew that she would never see her blonde friend again.

"She shall burn for her heresy!" A voice cried out from the angry mob. Sora stared at the crowd, her eyes moist from the fear building inside of her. What would she do if she were killed here? Would her family and friends know? Would they care? A single tear ran down Sora's cheek as she noticed the man approaching her with a burning stick.

_'Art thou Sora, fair maiden?'_ Sora looked around in search of the voice that had spoken to her.

"Yes." Sora whispered. Still looking for the voice's origin.

_'__I think it wise, for thee to not utter words for the crowd to hear. They think thee associate with the devil and his minions at this very moment.'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'I am, who I am.'_ Sora rolled her eyes, and noticed that the flame was closer than a few minutes earlier.

_'Do you have a God complex or something?' _

_'Fair maiden, I wish not to worry thee, but if thou do not quiet thy mouth, thine end shall and we shall meet.' _

_'How do you know me?' '_

_My master has ordered me to aid thee.' _

_'__Master?'_ Sora searched the crowd for her blonde friends only to find her eyes landing on a cloaked man. His icy blue eyes staring out at her.

_'The cloaked man?'_

_'Master, wishes for thee to be safe from harm.'_

_'Fine then! Just get me out of this mess!'_ Sora screamed in her mind. She shut her eyes just in enough time to see a whispery image standing before her.

"SORA!" Crimson eyes shot open at the sound of her name. Before she could find out where the voice was coming from she felt an extreme amount of heat surround her. The crackling of wood was drowned out by the sudden cheers of the crowd. The smell of burning wood and cloth invaded the red head's nostrils.

_'What's happening!? I thought you said you wanted to save me!'_ The crowd roars of glee are the only sound that reaches her ears.

-o-….v…o

"Young Master, what do you think you are doing out of bed?" Takeru looked at the stone man who stared down at him.

"I gotta use the bathroom." Takeru replied as he scratched the back of his head nervously. The stone man nodded before he started to walk down the corridor.

"Please follow me, young Master."

"Yes, Geeves." Takeru replied in a flat tone. His blue eyes scanned the walls of the old house. There were no windows in any of the rooms he had been in since his arrival the night before. The blonde had awoken in a new environment, only remembering the cloaked man that had approached him in front of Sora's building.

"Here you are, young Master." Geeves replied as he took a deep bow before walking away. Takeru stared at the large door in awe. Placing a hand on the intracetly carved doorknob, Takeru entered the bathroom. A few minutes later Takeru exited the bathroom to find Geeves standing outside the door waiting for him.

"Sir, Master wishes to see you now." Takeru nodded as he followed the butler down the dark halls. The blonde passed his room and continued down the hall to a flight of stairs leading up. Takeru sighed as Geeves started up the narrow passageway.

As they finally reached the top of the stairs, Geeves lead Takeru to the only door on that floor. Stepping aside, the butler pulled the door open and waited for the teen to enter. "Hello?" Takeru asked in a quiet voice. The only response that met the shaking teen was a rustle of clothes.

-o-….v…o

**"SORA!"** Yamato cried again before he dismounted the horse. He ran towards the mob that surrounded a large bon fire in the center of their group.

_'Yama!'_ Yamato's eyes darted to the smoke rising from the fire as Sora's voice echoed in his head.

_**'Sora?!'**_ Yamato turned to face Tacelli, fear written on his face as he caught his sister's gaze. "I'm gonna go see if that's her!" Yamato stated as he motioned towards the smoke rising from the center of the crowd. The blonde started forwards, weaving through the crowd, avoiding the flailing fists of joy. After a few stepped on toes, two bruises forming on his arms and aching eardrums, the teen reached the center of the mob. Bringing his face up to see the bundle of burning sticks, his sapphire eyes stopped when they saw a face in the flames. **"SORA!!"** Yamato cried suddenly as he lunged forward towards the platform. His hands outstretched before him as he reached the flames, only to discover that they had stopped moving along with the cheers of the crowd. Yamato blinked as he reached out and found a limb in the flames, before he could figure out who or what it was, he yanked on it, pulling a body along with it. 

-o-….v…o

"He passed the test." Storm stated as he watched the blonde pulling an unconscious girl from the frozen flames. He smiled knowingly as he leaned back in his chair. He kept his eyes on the ball, watching as the blonde carried the red head to the cloaked girl and horse.

"Who passed what test?" Takeru asked as he realized that he was going to be ignored until he made his presence known. Storm turned to face the boy and smiled as he saw the narrowed blue eyes staring at him from under the blonde bangs.

"Takeru, my boy, sit, please." Storm stated as he stood to show the younger blonde to a seat. "I bet you have some questions, don't you?" The teen nodded, keeping his eyes on the man that seemed familiar. "But, before you ask, would you like something to eat? Mashed potatoes? Peanut-butter and pickle pizza? Ramen noodles?Ding-dongs or Twinkies?" The blonde's jaw dropped as he stared at the strange man. How did he know some of his favorite foods? Only Yamato and his mom were capable of naming all of them in one sitting. Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, the blonde shook his head and glanced at the sudden blue light that came from the crystal ball his host had been staring at before. He caught a glimpse of two blonde people and a red head on a horse walking through a desert.

"Yama?" Takeru asked quietly as he recognized his older brother.

"Ah, so I see you are interested in your brother." The question received a quick nod as the blonde focused on the ball a yearning feeling forming in the pit of his stomach as he saw the worried expression on his big brother's face. Suddenly the feeling was washed away by disgust as the ball showed Tacelli's face clearly.

"Bitch!" Poison seemed to drip from the teen's murmured word.

"Would you like to see if they miss you?" Takeru stared back at Storm and nodded as he realized that he would be able to see why Yamato had left him.

" Why would you do that for me?" Takeru asked suddenly, surprising Storm at the sudden question of trust.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Who are you and why are you watching my brother so closely?"

"I am observing the strongest person in the world slowly developing his powers. I will be grateful when he has fully developed them so that I may finally complete the legend."

"Legend?" Takeru's blue eyes focused on the blue eyes of the man standing before him. A light clicked on in Takeru's head as he realized why Storm seemed familiar- Yamato. He held himself in the same manner that Yamato does and their eyes are so similar to each other, mainly color and shape, but that was all. Still it caused Takeru to chuckle inwardly.

"I will give you the text to read as you stay here." 

"Wait, why am I supposed to stay here? I thought you were going to let me see my Onichan!" Storm nodded and looked back at his crystal ball.

"Wait for him to become more stable. We don't want you to appear to him in the middle of the desert and scare him, do we?" Takeru stared at the image of his brother and the two girls approaching a small oasis. Takeru couldn't push away the thought that Yamato looked so worn and exhausted.

"Give me the text, when I am finished with it, I want to see my brother." Takeru held out his hand. "Deal?" Storm smiled and shook the teen's hand willingly.

"Enjoy the tale, boy, enjoy the tale." Storm said as he lifted a scroll from his table and handed it to the awaiting teenager. Turning swiftly, Takeru left Storm and the crystal ball and returned to his room to start to read the legend.

Please review for me! I need to know people like this story. Thanks!!!


	17. Visitors in the Night

Hey, sorry it's taken so long to update...damn, school is so freaking hard this yr. I swear, especially these AP courses. They call for almost 3 hrs of homework a night...grrr...Oh, well, like any of you care, but I'm trying to work on another story when I'm not in one of my good classes...which are very few...I love languages. Lol. But yeah, my Latin, Spanish and French classes and this one song by Bare naked ladies- I know 90's muzak, but I like it- made me think of this good story...just getting it down...now that's the problem.

_**Theladyknight**—do you remember the episode in season 1- Evil shows his face? Well, that's the type of pizza Takeru was eating. Lol Regarding the legend and Storm...read on and it will slowly be revealed._

_Thanks to all others who reviewed:_

_**Terrik**_

_**Dark White Wolf**_

**Digifriends**

_**Crazyamzy**_

_**Yume-dream**_

_**Armitage**_

**Ch. 17 Visitors in the Night**

"Yama?" Tacelli glanced at her twin as she poked a log with her stick, adding more fuel for the fire. She caught her twin's eye knowing that he was listening to her before he acknowledged her.

"Yeah." Yamato asked as he stared back at the sleeping figure besides him.

"Do you think the Bad man is the reason that Sora was almost killed?" Yamato shrugged.

"I don't know, but I will kill whoever put her in that fire."

"How did you get her out?" Tacelli asked after a few minutes of silence fell between the siblings.

"I don't know. I put my hands in front of me and before I knew it everything had frozen again." Yamato brushed a bang off of Sora's burnt face. "That's the second time I did that. The last time was when she was almost hit by the bus." Tacelli nodded.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe as long as you stay with her." Yamato nodded. He watched as Tacelli curled up in her spot, placing her cloak under her head for a pillow, and drifting off to sleep.

"I know you both will be safe, but what about the others?" Yamato whispered as he stared out at the darkened desert. His mind continually went over the image of Takeru when he was left with Taichi. "Both of you be safe." Yamato whispered as he laid down besides Sora.

He stared at her face, she wasn't burned badly, but there were places you could tell were burned, so Tacelli had placed sunscreen on her face, since that was the only thing she had that might help. They figured she had inhaled a lot of smoke and so they had placed a moist clothe over her mouth when they had reached the small oasis, hoping that would help her get oxygen.

As Yamato's sapphire eyes studied his sleeping friend, he was soon taken over by

sleep and his head fell onto the sand as he dozed off.

**-o-....v...o**

_'Sora, wake up.'_ Sora shuddered at the sound of the ghostly voice.

_'You betrayed me. You said I wouldn't be hurt.'_

_'Open thine eyes and see that thee art safe. Thy lover sleeps besides thee.'_ Sora's eyes shot open. The word 'lover' intrigued her, she didn't know what the spirit was talking about. She looked besides her, finding Yamato's sleeping figure there she smiled to herself.

"Yama." Sora whispered as she tapped his shoulder. "Yamato, wake up, silly." She reached out and touched his hair, only to find a hand grasp her wrist. She cried in shock, but stopped when she saw a pair of smiling blue eyes staring at her.

"You messed up my hair!" Yamato stated as his free hand reached for his 'perfect' hair. Finding it a little out of place, the blonde reached over and played with her hair.

"Hey, cheater!" Sora cried suddenly. She stopped protesting as Yamato's fingers slowly massaged her scalp. How many people were going to tell their boyfriend to stop that? Not her. She smiled and started to move closer to him, only to discover that it hurt when she moved like that.

"You ok?" Yamato asked recognizing the flash of pain in the crimson eyes.

"I'm ok." The red head forced a smile as her eyes met the azure orbs staring back at her with concern.

"Fine, then. If you want to be that way." Yamato stated as he stood up, leaving the red head to glare at him from the sandy ground.

"I will be that way!" Yamato chuckled as Sora tried to stand up, her eyes stating that she was planning on being extremely stubborn. The blonde stopped laughing as Sora inhaled sharply, her eyes trying to force the pain away from her. Kneeling down, Yamato helped Sora stand up.

"Better?" The teen's voice sent a shiver down Sora's back as she stared at his striking sapphire eyes. As her face heated up, Sora lowered her eyes and nodded. She tried to avoid the eyes, but they seemed to follow her every move. So she forced her way from Yamato's grasp, putting aside the fact that she was in immense pain, she looked up to see a flash of concern dim the sparkling orbs.

"I thought you two were an item." A voice stated suddenly, causing Sora to spin around, landing perfectly in Yamato's arms as she lost her balance. The couple stared at the cloaked figure as he approached them.

"What the hell do you want?" Yamato demanded suddenly, not wanting to wait any longer. He quickly glanced in the direction of the dying flames, to find that Tacelli was still sound asleep. He decided that it was better that she stay asleep, he would deal with the Bad man himself for the moment. If he waited another minute he might try to take Sora or Tacelli from him.

"My dear boy, I wish to warn you before you try to strike, that I am a mere glimmer. You cannot harm me, and I you. The only thing you will discover is that, your twin was correct in your conversation earlier. You have endangered the life of this fiery maiden."

Yamato tightened his grip on Sora's waist, narrowing his eyes as he gave off a low growl. Storm chuckled at Yamato's warning.

"Boy, if I wanted to, I could have Sora as mine in the blink of an eye. I just pity you so, that I will not touch her... at this current time." Storm grinned as he approached the teens. He stared directly into Sora's eyes and then Yamato's. _'The boy is mine!'_ He projected into Yamato's mind before disappearing.

"I will return for the beauty!" Echoed from the distance, before the ground started to tremble, throwing Yamato and Sora into the sleeping horse.

"Sora, are you alright?" Yamato asked as he looked down at Sora. She looked up for a second before nodding. "Good. I hate to do this with you still injured, but I need to get Tacelli and we need to leave." Sora nodded and started to stand, only to have Yamato lift her into his arms and nudge the unhappy horse.

"Yama, I can-" Before Sora could object, Yamato had placed her on the horse, and silenced her with a brief kiss. In a second, before Sora had time to recollect her thoughts, Tacelli was being placed on the horse behind Sora.

"Ishida Yamato! What is the meaning of this! Why did you wake me up!?" Tacelli demanded as she started to wake up. Yamato hopped onto the steed, between his twin and Sora.

"Giddy up!" Yamato stated as he kicked the horse's ribs, sending the creature into a fast pace. He wrapped one arm around his girlfriend, while the other one grasped the mane of the horse.

"Yamato, what is going on?" Tacelli inquired as she grabbed her twin's shoulders for support. Glancing over his shoulder Yamato smiled at his sister.

"We had a visitor in the night and now we are making sure he doesn't follow us."

_'Yamato, did the Bad man threaten Sora?'_ Tacelli didn't receive an answer from her twin as they bounded forwards on the horse. _'Do you want to transport to our safety?'_ She asked again, trying to get a response from the silent blonde.

_' I don't want to risk getting anybody else into this mess.'_ Tacelli furrowed her brow at her twin's response.

_'But They said we can go whenever we needed to hide from Him!'_ She countered, fury starting to become prominent in her voice.

_'Tacelli, if you want to go, take Sora and go! At least you two will be safe and I won't be putting anybody else in harm's way!'_ Yamato stated, remaining calm so that Sora would not pick up any tension.

_'Yamato, listen, maybe it would be better if we stopped in now, to make sure they haven't been...If they are ok, ya know?'_ Tacelli asked as she stared at her brother's back.

_'Tacelli...'_

_'I think it would be better and we could have Sora checked on.'_ Tacelli bit her lip to hide her smile, she knew that she had won with bringing Sora into the subject. She saw her twin's shoulders sag in defeat.

'_Are you happy?'_ Yamato snapped sourly. "Hey, Sora, I want you to hold on tight, we're gonna jump again, ok?" Yamato asked as he stared at Sora's half awake, half asleep state. The red head nodded as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, resting her head against his chest.

"Where are we going, Yama?" Sora whispered so softly, Yamato almost didn't catch it.

"Somewhere safe." Taking that as a good response, the red head allowed herself to drift into a light sleep. She knew that she was safe, as she could feel Yamato's arms wrapped around her.

Pls R&R


	18. Insecurity ain't it great?

OMG!!! Is this possible…can it be true? It's been a freaking semester since I last updated!? That's not possible!!! I mean, wow…OMG…thank u all for being so patient. I've had a lot of homework, reading and drama the past few months. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And as always I love reviews!

"Taiyō!" A woman cried suddenly from her spot besides the small stream. "Taiyō!" The woman cried louder this time, her voice filled with anxiety. A man came running from inside of the barn that was besides the stream. He was about 6'3" with short brown hair and striking hazel eyes. His tanned hand reached out and swiped from sweat from his forehead as his free hand reached out to take his wife's hand.

"Umi, what's wrong?" He asked in his deep voice. The woman looked up at her husband, her green eyes meeting with his hazel.

"The children!" Taiyō stared at his wife in confusion.

"Hoteru and Kin are in the loft. What's wrong?" He stared down at the woman he loved and then at the barn where their children were.

"No, not them. The _children_!" Umi repeated once again, her eyes suddenly focusing on a tree in the middle of the field.

"What?" Turning to see what had caught his wife's attention, Taiyoo stopped and stared at the light forming around the tree. "The children!" He stated as the light faded, leaving a horse and three people behind it.

"Taiyoo! Umi!" Tacelli cried as she leapt from the back of the horse and ran towards the couple.

"Tacelli?" Taiyoo asked in shock.

"How are you?" Tacelli asked as she hugged Taiyoo and then Umi. The couple stared at the girl in surprise. Neither of them could believe how much she had grown since they had last seen her, but her joyous attitude was defiantly the same.

"I'm doing well. How about you?" Taiyoo asked again.

"Great!" The teen cried happily.

"Is that little Yamato?" Umi asked as she saw Yamato climbing down from the horse with a red headed girl in his arms. Tacelli looked over her shoulder and nodded at her brother. A smile spread across Umi's face as she looked back at the barn. "Hoteru! Kin!" She called for her children. Two teenagers came running from the barn, one boy and one girl. The girl stopped when she saw Yamato, her eyes widening in shock before she sprinted forwards again.

"YAMATO!" The blonde stopped where he was going and stared straight at the girl running towards him.

"Teru?" Yamato asked as the girl stopped right in front of him.

"Oh my God!" Hoteru cried happily as she gave the blonde a hug. "How are you?" She stopped as she realized that Yamato was holding a girl in his arms. "Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend Sora." He said as he kissed Sora's forehead. Hoteru's smile dropped.

"Girlfriend? Are you guys serious?" Yamato stared at the girl in confusion.

"Well, I guess, but we haven't been dating that long. Not even a week yet." A small smile crept up her face.

"So how long have you known her?" Yamato shrugged, trying to wake Sora from her slumber.

"Since I was six." Hoteru's smile faded once more. This time Yamato was tired of it. "Teru, this is something that I know you don't like. I know you've liked me for an extremely long time, but you have to understand that I like Sora more then I ever think I'll like you."

"This is some way to greet your old friend, Matt!" Hoteru said with a pout on her face. Her brown hair seemed to fizzle as she ran her hand through it.

"Yama?" Yamato's attention was drawn to the sweet voice of his girlfriend.

"Hey, good morning, sleeping beauty." Sora smiled as she stared at her boyfriend.

"Morning, Yama." Sora replied sleepily. She stood up carefully, allowing Yamato to keep his arms around her.

"Yamato, how dare you ignore me and not introduce me to this beautiful young woman." Taiyoo stated in a mock hurt tone. Yamato smiled down at Sora as he noticed a blush creep across her face. He loved doing that to her.

"Well, Taiyoo, this is my best friend and girlfriend, Takenouchi Sora." Yamato stated as Sora grabbed his hand. Taiyoo looked the red head over once before he smiled and nodded.

"I think you are a very lucky girl, Sora. I never thought I'd see Yamato dating somebody that he seems to care so much about." The man smirked as he saw a blush cross Sora's cheeks again. "So how many months have you two been dating?" Yamato smiled as he rested his chin on Sora's head, inhaling her heavenly scent.

"Actually, we've been dating for a few days." Sora stated quietly.

"Yeah, just a few days." Yamato agreed, squeezing Sora's hand gingerly.

"Are you shittin' me?!" Kin asked, overhearing the couples' conversation with his dad. Smiling, the blonde nodded and reached a hand out to shake the boy's hand.

"Kin, how you been, man?" The teen asked as he stared at his old auburn haired friend. Kin grinned as he released Yamato's hand.

"Great, man. Cell looks so beautiful! How many guys she got?" Yamato laughed.

"Actually we haven't seen each other for something like…ten years. But she's dating one guy at the moment. I-"

"What do you mean? Why haven't you two seen each other for so long!?" Yamato shook his head as Kin's questions bounced off of him. "I thought that I was going to be her first kiss…her first and last boyfriend…her…her everything." The blonde stared at his friend in confusion, he didn't remember Kin ever having such strong feelings for Tacelli.

"Yama?" Sora's quiet voice pulled Yamato from his thoughts. He stared at his girlfriend's crimson eyes. He realized that she had no idea who these people were.

"Gomen, Sora." He whispered as he squeezed her hand. "Sora, these are my friends Kin and Hoteru, their father, Taiyoo and talking with Tacelli is their mother Umi." Sora smiled at everybody.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Takenouchi Sora." Yamato kept his arms around Sora, not allowing her to shake hands with his friends.

Kin eyed Sora as he nodded his head. Taiyoo smiled at the girl and gave Yamato the thumbs up. While Sora stared at Hoteru with curiosity. The girl had been glaring at Sora ever since she had awoken.

"I'm sorry, Hoteru, did I do something wrong?" Hoteru narrowed her eyes as Sora finished her question.

"Actually, yes. Yes, you did do something wrong!" She replied as her eyes became slits, her fists clenched as she forced a smile onto her face. Sora looked up at Yamato who was talking with Kin and Taiyoo. Hoteru stared at Yamato with a look that almost made Sora want to scream.

Sora had seen that look in every single one of Yamato's fans. If Hoteru and Yamato had known one another for so long, maybe Sora was intruding in something going on between them.

Sora looked up quickly, catching Yamato's eye.

_'What's wrong?'_ Yamato asked with a look of concern in his eyes. Lowering her eyes, Sora shook her head. _'Takenouchi Sora, answer my question!'_

_'Nothing, Yama, nothing.'_ Sora pulled from his embrace and started over to Tacelli. She could feel Yamato's eyes on her as she walked, but she also knew that Hoteru was shooting daggers into her. Wishing something would happen to make Sora leave Yamato.

"Sor, what's wrong?" Tacelli asked with genuine interest. Sora looked into Tacell's face and smiled.

"Can I talk to you real quickly?" The blonde nodded. Smiling quickly to Umi the two girls started towards the house. As they walked Sora remained quiet, causing Tacelli to become very concerned.

"Ok, I think we can sit here." Tacelli stated, breaking the silence as she motioned for them to sit by the small stream. Sora sat down, her eyes immediately going to where her boyfriend stood.

"How long have they known each other?" Sora asked as she brought her gaze to Tacelli's.

"Since we were little. Why?" Tacelli inquired as she placed her hand on Sora's knee. Lowering her eyes once again, Sora rubbed them, as if trying to get rid of an image she didn't wish to see.

"He doesn't have…you know…um…" At a loss for words, Sora glanced at Tacelli from the corner of her eye. The blonde stared at her in confusion, but Sora knew she was working it out in her head. "Hoteru was staring at him like Jun." Sora whispered. Tacelli's eyes widened as she understood what this conversation was about. Her blue eyes scanned Sora's face for something alluding to this being a joke. She found nothing. She didn't understand how Sora could think Yamato had feelings for another woman. Especially Hoteru!

"Oh no! Sora, get that thought out of your head!" Sora looked at Tacelli in shock of her sudden outburst.

"He doesn't like her like that! Hoteru is like a sister to him. Like Tai and you are, just not as close. No, Hoteru fell for the Ishida charm years ago. She's liked Yama forever and a day. She was his first kiss!" Tacelli stopped when she saw a flash of hurt in the crimson orbs.

"She kissed him?" The red head's thoughts wondered back to the day he had taken her first kiss. Not that she was complaining, it was just so unexpected and romantic.

"Yeah, but he was totally crushing on this other girl in our town. Whenever we went to the park there were always these two kids playing soccer. Yama was so entranced by them, it was really funny to watch him. But after a few trips I realized he wasn't watching the game, he was watching the girl. It was so cute, Yamato's first crush. I never met her. Hey, who was your first kiss?" Sora blushed slightly as she glanced up at the clouds.

"I was six, I believe, and I was playing soccer at the park with Taichi, like I always do. When Taichi threatened to get me in trouble and this voice totally scared him shitless. Well, I was nice enough to go find the voice of the tree that had helped me. I found this adorable blonde boy who spoke French. When his grand-père came to get him he turned around and kissed me!"

"Are you serious? What was his name?" Sora turned an even darker shade of red.

"Ishida Yamato." Sora said calmly, forcing back the smile playing on her lips as Tacelli's stupefied expression appeared.

"Are you shitting me? My brother was your first kiss?!" Sora nodded. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about her emotions right after Yamato had taken her kiss from her. She was so little and she had expected her first kiss to be one of those where she could hear fire works going off around her, the whole world becoming blurry, and she would only be aware of him and her wrapped in a romantic embrace. Obviously that wasn't what had happened. In fact, Sora hadn't even mentioned the kiss to anybody after it happened. She didn't even know if Yamato remembered it or not.

"Sora?" The red head looked up for a second as she heard Yamato's voice.

"Hey, Yama." Sora said with a smile.

"Come here, I need to talk to you." The blonde stated as he knelt before the red head and tried to lift her to her feet. Sora refused to move as Yamato's hands were placed firmly on her sides. "Sor, what's wrong?" His blue eyes softened as his girlfriend shook her head, allowing her hair to fall down around her as if a fire was dying.

"Yama, come here." Tacelli whispered, pulling her twin away from the crouching girl. The twins walked a few feet away from Sora before they faced each other.

_'What's going on with her, sis?'_ Yamato asked, grateful that his voice didn't sound as choked up in his mind as he thought it could. He didn't know why he felt so low. Sora seemed so sad and withdrawn it was starting to worry him.

_'I think she's afraid she's ruining a chance for Hoteru and you to be happy.'_ Yamato stared at his twin in shock and disgust.

_'What would give her that idea? What could make her think that I would want to be with Hoteru and not her?'_ Tacelli shrugged as she looked back at her twin.

_'Have you seen the way Hoteru looks at you? Yama, she's in love with you!'_

_'I love her too.'_

'_You love Hoteru?'_

'_Like I love you. Like a sister, you know?'_

'_I'm don't think she knows that, you know, Yama?'_ Yamato stared at his girlfriend from his current position. Hoteru was approaching her causing Yamato to become tense.

**-o-….v…o**

"Hi, Sora." Hoteru said as she looked at her adversary and smiled. Sora nodded in acknowledgment of the girl. "Listen I just wanted to know why Yamato is dating you? What does he find so great about you?" Sora stared at the other girl in a mixture of insult and confusion.

"Why?" Sora demanded. Her voice seemed to be distant as Hoteru smiled at her.

"Sora? Hey, Sora, are you feeling all right?" Hoteru's face became that of worry as she stared at the fiery haired girl. Sora's eyes seemed to dim as she felt herself falling.

Well, that was the end of that chap, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review to let me know what you think.


	19. In the Palace

"Takeru?" Storm stood in the doorway of Takeru's room. The younger blonde had fallen asleep with the book opened in front of him. A smile formed on Storm's lips as he watched the magic of the book start to take affect. Takeru was absorbed in a warm green light, blinding Storm for a few minutes.

As Storm's sight returned to him, he was able to see what spell the book had cast. He smiled smugly before turning and going to check on his newest visitor.

**-o-….v…o**

"Fiery maiden, please open thine eyes." Sora winced as she stared at the man before her. He had to be a little older then her, but not too old. He was transparent, which sort of freaked her out, but she was getting used to weird things since the digital world. He had light brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. His outfit was something that would be worn in the Shakespearean time. A smile lit up his gray eyes as he caught Sora's eye.

"Are you the voice that helped me?" He nodded a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"That I am, maiden. I must say that I fear the worst with you entering my realm." Sora's eyes widened as she finally realized her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She exclaimed in shock.

"The Palace. Don't worry, you are safe in this wing. Master never wonders here. He only brings his lover here, but she has not opened her legs to him for a near ten and three years." Sora raised her eyebrow in confusion, which caused her to laugh as an image of Yamato's perplexed face showed in her mind.

" Opened her legs to him?" Sora inquired, making sure she had heard correctly. She sighed and nodded as the spirit continued.

"Yes, she has bedded with him on many occasions. The only times we ever saw her was when they were intertwined." Sora winced as an image entered her mind of what he was speaking of.

"Why was I taken from Yamato and everybody else?" She asked calmly as she realized that she still didn't know what had happened. The spirit grinned and sat besides her.

"I took you, milady, so that you would not fall victim to the fury that burns within thy lover's watcher's heart. You were in much danger, milady. Master would be very upset if his child's heart was harmed." Sora looked at the spirit in curiosity.

"His child?" The spirit's face became frozen in horror as he realized his slip up.

"I said too much, milady. Master will surely punish me if thou discovered his plan. But I will leave thee with this note: two times bedded formed three spirits. Only to be separated and nurtured under false pretenses. Now mine eyes have seen many a winter in this gloomy land, but a glimmer of hope has arisen as the prophecy unravels. The-"

"What prophecy?" Sora demanded as she sighed inwardly at the thought of another prophecy needing fulfillment.

"Hold thine tongue if thee wishes are to be granted. What words have I spoke last to thee? Ah, yes." The spirit grinned as Sora grimaced under his eye. "When Water turns to Ice and Earth becomes Hell,The Darkness shall swallow them whole Friendship shall seek the eternal Flame Raging Fire will find comfort in Water's solace Barriers will break when Water mourns for lost Love The worlds will be unleashed Life shall fight Evil and Destiny will prevail." Sora sighed. Another prophecy to complete. Why were they always stuck fulfilling another prophecy? Sora sighed, if she wanted to get back to Yamato she knew she would have to figure out the prophecy.

"Wait, what's your name!" Sora cried as she realized that the spirit was about to leave. Without stopping the spirit looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Barra." Before Sora could say another word, she was alone in the dark room. She sat in the little room, she could feel the walls besides her. It wasn't going to help her to get out, she had no idea where she was.

"Sora?" Sora jumped at the sound of her name. She looked up to see a glimmer of light outlining a figure in front of her.

"Who-?" She asked, suddenly surprised at the idea that somebody knew her.

"Come with me, young lady." Sora stood, not knowing what propelled her to move, but she started towards the figure. "I will bring you to who you seek." Sora bit her lip as she felt her heart beat echo through her. Her body was no longer in pain, she didn't know what had stopped it, but she no longer felt a strain when she moved, but her mind was foggy.

**-o-….v…o**

"Sora!" Yamato fell to the ground in front of the spot where Sora had laid only mere minutes ago. "I-I…uh…" Yamato stammered as he touched the grass in disbelief. They were in the safety world. He wasn't supposed to be able to reach them here. They came here to protect Sora. He didn't want her to be hurt. It was his fault that she wasn't there and he wasn't going to be able to protect her like he had thought.

"Yama?" Tacelli knelt besides her brother and touched his shoulder only to feel Yamato shrug away from her touch. "Yama?" Yamato looked at the worried expression on his sister's face. His heart ached as he thought of how scared Sora must be feeling. Suddenly Storm's words ran through his mind.

Tacelli didn't have time to blink before Yamato pulled her into a hug as they were absorbed in the blue light. "Thank you!" She cried to her friends before she lost the chance to speak.

As the light dissipated, Yamato was able to fall away from Tacelli, instinctivly knocking on the door before him. The door swung open to a very disgruntle Taichi.

"Yamato? Tacelli?" The brunette stared at the two blondes in disbelief. "Wow, what are you two doing here? I mean- wow- I can't believe you two are back here!" Yamato stared at Taichi in confusion. It had only been a little over a month since they had left Takeru with Taichi, had it not?

"Taichi!" Tacelli cried happily hugging the surprised brunette. "Where's Takeru?" Taichi's color drained from his face at the mention of the eleven year old.

"Yamato, Tacelli, I'm sorry." Taichi started as he forced himself to look them in their faces. He felt guilty about this, but then again they had never done anything when they received the message so it wasn't his fault. "Didn't your grandparents relay the message to you?" Tacelli shook her head as Yamato stared blankly at his best friend. "Takeru," Taichi had to pause to find the correct words as he realized that Yamato had never known what had happened. "Takeru stormed out of here one night and didn't come back. That was five months ago though." Yamato's eyes didn't dim or react in any way as the words met his ears, while Tacelli's eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth.

"Five months ago? We've been gone only a little while." Taichi shook his head and stared at Yamato.

"What happened to get him so withdrawn?" Taichi whispered to Tacelli. The blonde eyed her twin and sighed before returning her gaze to the brunette.

"One word." Taichi's jaw dropped and a smile came across his mouth.

"Did he tell her how he feels?"

"Yeah, but she's gone. We have to find her now." Taichi's eyes widened in horror as he realized that Sora was in danger.

" What the hell? What happened to her?" Tacelli gulped as she saw how angry Taichi had become.

"She was kidnapped." Tacelli said calmly.

"Taichi, will you watch Tacelli, and make sure she's safe and doesn't go anywhere? I'm gonna go see if I can find Takeru." A voice very unfamiliar to any of the three stated before Yamato turned and started to walk away. Tacelli and Taichi watched in confusion as the blonde walked away somberly.


	20. blood, pain and a ball

Sorry it's taken sooo long to update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Sora followed the man besides her as they went up a long hallway and up and down different stairs. She would never be able to get out if the house was all like this. The man refused to speak and he refused to show her his face as they walked down the hall.

"Please tell me who we are going to find." Sora asked for about the fifth time, only to be responded to by silence. An extra set of footsteps sounded form the opposite direction and within a matter of seconds there was a butler dragging a little boy with him.

"Master, I found this child wondering the corridors. Do you know him?" A smile crossed Sora's guide's face as the boy came into view. Sora's jaw dropped as she recognized the boy. She knelt before him and stared in complete shock.

"Takeru?" The blonde boy looked into Sora's eyes and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Sora-chan!" Takeru buried his face into Sora's shoulder, refusing to be pulled away from her by the men. Knowing that prying him off would not work, Sora lifted him into her arms and looked back at the butler. Her eyes were asking what she should do with him.

"I will show you to a room, milady." Geeves said as he bowed.

"No, Geeves, I would like Miss. Sora to accompany me to my office." Sora and Geeves looked at the man in confusion. What would he want to show Sora in his office? A feeling of fear ran up Sora's spine, causing her to shiver.

"Why do I want to go with you? Sora asked as she stared at the man.

"Trust me, Miss Sora, you'll want to see with what I'm about to show you." Another wicked smile lit up the face of the man. Takeru's grip tightened around Sora's neck as she started to follow the men down the hall again.

"Milady, Messieurs, would any of you care for a refreshment?" Geeves asked as the three stood around a large black oak desk. Sora and Takeru nodded.

"Water, please." Sora said quietly, Takeru nodding in agreement. Taking one last glance at his master, Geeves turned on his heels and exited the room.

Sora had a chance to get a very good look at the man before her. His gray eyes seemed so lifeless as he stared at her and the boy in her arms. His shapely hands gestured for her to take a seat in one of the leather seats. She sighed and carefully took a seat in the chair, careful not to drop Takeru. Whisps of the man's white hair hung in his eyes, contrasting with the gray of his irises. He seemed so familiar in a sense. She felt like she had met him before.

"Miss Sora, young master Takeru, your beverages." Geeves states as he placed a small foldable table between the chair Sora occupied and the empty on to her left. Takeru crawled out of her lap and lifted himself onto the vacant chair. His small childish hands grabbing the rather large glass of water and brought the glass to his lips so he could taste the cold liquid. Sora smiled as he smiled up at her, placing the empty glass back on the table.

"Thank you, Geeves." Takeru chimed happily. Sora's eyes widened at the high pitch the boy was speaking at. He was only tall enough to reach her waist, his blonde hair was covered by his gilligan hat, his blue eyes filled with a knowledge of a person older then the age of his body. Her crimson eyes widened with realization. Takeru was a child again. He had some how gone back into time and was back to the age of 5.

"Sora!" Yamato's voice echoed around the room causing Sora to pull out of her trance. She looked directly at the man and stared at the ball before him. An image of Yamato became crystal clear. Sora kneeled down before the orb and looked directly at her boyfriend's image.

"Yama." Sora touched the orb, her fingers gently touching his face. He was alone, Tacelli wasn't with him and Sora could tell that he was hiding something. He was looking for her. His voice cried out once again, calling her name as he scanned his surroundings. "Yama!" Sora cried again

"Sora! Takeru! DAMNIT! SORA! TAKERU!" Yamato looked around again.

"ONICHAN!" Takeru cried as he leapt on top of the desk, blocking Sora's view of the ball. Moving quickly, Sora was able to reposition herself and stare directly into Yamato's eyes. There was a fear etched in his eyes that she had never seen before. Not even when Takeru had disappeared in the digital world at the hands of Puppetmon, had there been this much pain and fear in his eyes.

As Sora stared intently at the blonde that had captured her heart she heard a loud screeching noise in the distance. Within a matter of seconds a large, disgusting bird appeared from nowhere, making its soul purpose to attack Yamato. Two gasps sounded as the holders watched Yamato tumble to the ground a splatter of red on the brown dirt under him.

"YAMATO!"

"ONICHAN!" Sora and Takeru jumped in fear as they watched Yamato's body twitch in an attempt to regain his posture. Before they could see Yamato get up two strange hands grabbed the orb and took it from their sight. Sora and Takeru looked up in confusion, but Takeru's confusion quickly turned to rage. Scaring Sora as he leapt at the man screaming at him to return ball so they could see what happened to Yamato.

"Takeru, calm down! Takeru!" Sora cried trying to pull him off of the man. She finally succeeded and tore the outraged boy off of the extremely calm man. "Takeru, listen to me!" Takeru turned around and clawed at Sora's face drawing blood from her. He stared at her, unmoved by the knowledge that he was the reason that she bled. A long cut starting a few centimeters below her hairline, going diagonally down and stopping just above Sora's left eye. A large amount of blood trickled from the wound.

"TK?" Sora asked stunned by the sudden attack. She didn't even see a flicker of remorse in his eyes as he fled from the room. Sitting up Sora looked at Yamato with confusion. Stopping, Sora blinked and rubbed her eyes making sure she had seen correctly.

**-o-….v…o**

Tacelli sat on the couch staring blankly out the window. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and sighed. The soft noise brought an unfamiliar ache to Taichi's heart. The brunette watched the blonde from the recliner adjacent to the couch. He couldn't help but feel bad for her. Yamato had left her with him and went off on his own.

Standing up slowly, Taichi moved over to the couch and placed a hand on Tacelli's shoulder. The blonde looked over her shoulder and smiled at her twin's best friend.

"Hey," she said casually, causing an unsettling feeling to remain in his gut.

"Tacelli, listen, I don't think there's anything I can say that could make you feel better, but-" A loud knock came from Taichi's front door. The brunette jumped up and started towards the front door. Part of him hoped that it was either of Ishida boys, but knew that would not happen.

Opening the door, Taichi was met by a boy he had only seen once or twice since Tacelli had arrived. The brunette smiled at Taichi, before he looked over his shoulder in search of his girlfriend.

"I'm looking for Tacelli." Sean said calmly before Taichi stepped to the side allowing him entry into his apartment. Sean walked directly to his girlfriend and smiled at her. Tacelli jumped up from the couch and ran into her boyfriend's arms. She clung to him wishing that he could make her feel better. She did not feel as comfortable as she normally did.

She held her breath as she saw Taichi lean against the door frame, he kept his eyes on the ground. Tacelli felt so bad as soon as she saw Taichi. Something inside of her just told her that she should be guilty for hugging Sean. Pushing the thought out of her mind, Tacelli allowed Sean to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Sean smiled down at her, causing her to smile back.

"I had to find you. You haven't called for a long time. I was worried that you had found somebody else." Tacelli shook her head, her eyes glancing over to Taichi once again. The brunette was watching them, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"How'd you know to come to Taichi's?" Sean shrugged.

"I checked all of your brother's friends' houses." Tacelli's mind was running in circles, trying to put together something that didn't seem right. Some pieces weren't fitting together. The blonde shrugged and pulled away from her boyfriend. "I have to go use the bathroom." Taichi pointed in the direction of the bathroom, receiving a smile from Tacelli as she passed by.

"So, Yagami, how has she been?" Sean looked at the other teen, his eyes filled with accusation. Taichi paused for a second before he understood what Sean was getting at. Tightening his fists, the bushy haired brunette took a step towards the antagonizing teen.

"Are you insinuating that Tacelli and I are going at one another behind your back? That the beauty you have as a girlfriend is cheating on you!" Sean narrowed his eyes as Taichi tried to make himself seem bigger then he was, a failed attempt of intimidating the other teen. A low laughter erupted from Sean, causing Taichi to flinch in shock.

"Listen, Yagami, if I was going to blame you for touching my girl, I would say it out loud, not assume stuff and make an ass of myself. But you seem to have no problem doing something like that, _cul_!" Taichi's brows furrowed in confusion, he had barely passed his English class, let alone his French. Wait a second, he had never taken a French class, Yamato would always translate when it came to any other language. That was his thing. Taichi's was to scout out girls for them to get.

"Cul is equal to the what you and your friends call a Baka." Taichi's fist flew into Sean's face. The injured brunette pulled away right as Tacelli re-entered the room. Her eyes widened as Taichi pulled his fist back to his side. Lowering his gaze as Tacelli's fell on him.

"Taichi? Sean? Why are you two fighting?" She asked in a calm voice, but Taichi caught that she was holding back her anger. She had the same flicker in her eyes, the same tone in her voice, just like Yamato. Stepping forwards, Taichi placed a hand on Tacelli's shoulder only to have Sean push him back.

"Oublie-le!" Sean glared at his girlfriend as he leapt to his feet. "Je vais aller à l'hôtel, après ça, je ferai mes bagages et retourner à France! Si tu voudrais, tu pourrais y retourner et oublie votre frère et ses salopes!" Tacelli's fists balled as she leapt to her feet, but only met the door as Sean slammed it behind him. The blonde turned around and stared at nothing in particular. Her fists glued to her side, her jaw taught with anger, her eyes watering, but at the same time forcing the tears to retreat.

Standing up, Taichi walked to the outraged teen and embraced her in his arms. Releasing a low grunt, Tacelli pushed herself away from Taichi. The brunette stared in shock as the blonde turned to her right and went straight into Taichi's room, falling in front of his unmade bed. Her knees falling onto his dirty socks and boxers, her hands grasping at the thin sheet, her head finally meeting the cool fabric as tears escaped her eyes.

Taichi sighed as he saw the blonde crying into his sheets. Sure his room wasn't exactly clean, he shook his head, his room was a pig sty, the only reason it ever was habitable was because Hikari had shared the room with him. Knowing that an Ishida needed time to themselves when they went off the hook, Taichi walked into the kitchen and put some water into the kettle to make something to drink.

Let me know what u think...won't update till I get some reviews :P


	21. Sweet Sweet Betrayal

**Omg! I haven't updated in ages...I got a new computer and than the essays started in school...blah, but I lost my chapters so I had to hunt them down on my mom's puter lol. Sorry for the delay enjoy!

* * *

**

Takeru glared at the man standing before him. How dare this asshole pretend to be his brother? Pausing, the younger blonde glanced at Sora and rolled his eyes. She was staring up at the man in confusion. Her eyes said that they thought it was him, but they knew it wasn't. As if that made any sense.

"Miss Sora, I am Storm. We were introduced a few times throughout your life." Sora's face drained of all color as she remembered the day Yamato had returned to save her. A smile crossed Storm's face as he saw the recognition in her crimson orbs. Glancing at Takeru, Storm realized that it would be better if the boy left.

"Takeru, it would be better if you left to your room. I'd like to have a private, adult-to-adult conversation with Miss Sora." Takeru narrowed his eyes at the insult to his sudden body shrinkage. Standing as to not start a commotion, the young blonde escorted himself out of the room. Insuring that the doors were shut, Storm turned to Sora with an insane grin that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Why is Takeru here and why is he suddenly six years younger?" Sora asked calmly. Storm sat himself across from the red head and stared into her eyes. To him he saw undecided hate and uneasiness.

"Yamato and Tacelli know what the legend dictates. They know that the prophecy must be completed. They know that-" Sora started to say something but decided to hold her tongue and not comment on the fact that he was not answering her question. Giving her the once over to make sure that she was not going to say anything else, he continued. "They know that lives will be lost and altered. They had a few years for a rest, they no longer had to travel in their sleep. Their mother made sure that they would not be together, but she didn't know how connected her twins are." Sora stared at Storm trying to remember the prophecy that Barra had told her. Her mind continually drew a blank.

"Why was I taken away from Yamato?" Storm grinned.

"A part of the prophecy must not come true. We know that all of the prophecy must be completed. But if I could stop it from happening on time, then maybe-" The door swung open and Storm was staring at blank air. Sora looked at the spot and saw Barra standing there. He motioned for her to stay quiet and follow him. Turning to face Storm, Sora allowed her lips to curl into a smile.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. Thank you for the conversation." Bolting from the room, Sora headed in the direction Barra had gone in. She ran quickly down the stairs, turning the corner she stopped suddenly. She had descended so low in the castle that she was standing at the entrance to the sewers that would lead outside.

"Takeru!" Sora cried suddenly remembering the boy that had been left to his room. Barra shook his head and motioned for Sora to continue.

"Milady, the child is safe. Master shall harm no hair on him. Thine lover is before thee." Sora's jaw dropped as she saw Barra pointing down the sewer. Looking over her shoulder once, Sora took a deep breath before she darted into the murky water, following Barra's every move.

**-o-….v…o**

"Takeru?" The small blonde boy turned and looked at Storm with a nonchalant expression. Taking a seat on the bed besides the boy, Storm placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Takeru demanded as he pulled away from the man's touch.

"I wanted to tell you that Sora went with Yamato. He came and took her." The boy looked up in confusion. His blue eyes dimming as a thought of abandonment traveled through his mind.

"Didn't he know I was here?" Storm nodded as he sadly glanced out the door.

"Yes, Sora told him that you were here, but Yamato just looked at her and shrugged. He said that he had Tacelli and her and that's all he needed." Fighting back tears was no option for the young child. His rage had become so strong that it seemed to burn all tears from his system. It seemed to him that he could probably open his mouth and have a stream of fire exit at the same time. His own brother had left him a prisoner in a castle that had no comfort and no familiarity. The girls came first, had the sanctity of brotherhood dissipated through the years? Did Yamato no longer care for his younger brother like he had when they were younger? Sure the musician had given the boy his space after the digital world, but he was still there whenever Takeru needed him.

"How do I get back at him for this?" Takeru pondered out loud, bringing a smile to Storm's face. Everything was going as planned and soon, everything would be perfect.

**-o-….v…o**

"Taichi?" A soft voice whispered, causing the brunette to look behind him. His chocolate eyes met the dull blue eyes of Tacelli. Standing up, the boy walked towards the girl and just stared at her. His lips curled into a smile in attempt to succeed were his words had failed him. Taking a step forward Tacelli found herself clinging to Taichi, his arms were around her securely.

"Daijoubo, Tacelli-chan?" A stifled cry was Taichi's response.

"Taichi, I'm sorry." The blonde stated as she tried to pull away from her brother's best friend. Taichi pulled her back to him and hugged her once more.

"You have no reason to apologize, Sean's an ass. I know you care for him a lot, but why the hell would he want you to choose between your family and him? That's not fair for him to ask that of you!" The wild eyed boy stated. The blonde pulled back and stared into Taichi's chocolate orbs.

"Taichi?" Tacelli questioned slowly as a strand of blonde hair fell in front of her eyes. A tanned hand swept across her forehead, gently placing the runaway piece of gold behind her ear. The limb moved from her ear to her cheek, fell to her shoulder and traced her arm until it finally found itself on her hip. His brown orbs were caught in her sapphire orbs as a light shade of red covered her cheeks.

"Yeah?" His voice was a low whisper that tickled Tacelli's face as their lips were inches apart. Both eyes shut in anticipation of the kiss. Tacelli found her arms wrapping around his neck as her knees weakened, his arms pulled her close to him as the gap between them closed.

"AHHH!" Tacelli pulled away gasping for air. Taichi stared at her with concern, he fell to his knees to try and pull the girl back to her feet, to only have her shake her head as her hands grabbed at her right side.

"What's wrong? Tacelli?" The blonde looked up at the brunette, showing the tears flowing from her eyes. The brown haired teen's heart skipped a beat as it fell into the pit of his stomach.

"Yama…" She whispered once more before her body became racked with tears. Taichi stayed besides her, trying to calm her, knowing that his presence was needed in some form.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long...I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
